One-Shots(Male Reader Insert)
by Frost108
Summary: Random sets of Male Reader stories with nothing but romance!
1. Hate and Love

Tatsumaki (One Punch Man) X Male Reader

3rd P.O.V

Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock, Ti-

The clock that was just above a door suddenly started to break, a light green light covered it and slowly started to be crushed. The clock formed into a ball with sharp edges after it was completely destroyed the green light faded and left it dangling from the wire that came from inside the wall.

Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

The clock was covered up by the green light again and ripped off the way before throwing the doors at the sound of speed leaving a hole in the metal doors. It went through all the rooms and doors in the direction it was thrown in until it finally got outside and just slowly went downland on the dirt ground. Small and slender hands slammed down onto a table, it caused images and information to accidentally popped up since it was like a computer. It enraged the person more.

The person who was angry is Tatsumaki AKA Tornado of Terror. The second strongest Hero of the Hero Association.

She banged her fists onto the computer like the table using her telekinetic powers to smash the top of breaking the screen making all the popup to disappear. Her face was completely red and was puffing in and out air staring straight forward at the door.

"What the hell!?"

She looked to the side of the room to the two staff members of the Association, both cowering against the wall. One is a male and the other is a female, both wearing the usual black suit. The girl who has a youthful look since she is in her early 20's, her hair is brown which is the same color of her eyes except they are a little darker. The man she is hiding behind looked much older with wrinkles on his face, in his late 50's, his hair is grey and his eyes a light shade of brown. Both were told to wait in the room so they could watch over the debriefing that was supposed to happen. Were. The debriefing was supposed to happen in less than an hour and a half ago.

Which is why Tatsumaki is very angry. She doesn't exactly enjoy wasting her time waiting for a meeting that was supposed to happen way earlier.

"What's taking so long!? I could be out there taking care of monsters that are causing damage and terror! But instead, I'M IN HERE WAITING FOR A MEETING THAT IS WAISTING MY TIME!"

The old man gulped and stepped forward trying his best not to shake in front of Tatsumaki "M-Ms.Tornado, I'm sure someone is coming t-" she slammed her hands down again "you don't even know who's coming!?" he stepped back again. He was thinking of just running out of the room and leaving the poor girl who is hiding behind to deal with the Tornado of Terror herself. Although even he chose to run out of the room he couldn't move, the aura that Tatsumaki was emitting froze them in place because they could feel her anger build up.

The doors to the room slid open with another member of the Association and just like the other ones he worked in the office. He is a young man with hazel eyes and hair. He looked exhausted and out of breath he stepped forward to the table where Tatsumaki is seated at and pulled out a chair that was across from her. He put down files he was holding in his arms and pushed up his glasses dangled at the bridge of his nose threatening to fall off.

The sudden threatening aura Tatsumaki was emitting disappeared when the doors opened but obviously only for a certain amount of time. Her patience is becoming thin by the second already.

He sucked in as much air one last time before he spoke "I apologize for keeping you waiting for some…... something important just came up, it is related to this meeting you have been called too" she sat down on the chair and crossed her arms "so? What is it?" he cleared his throat before opening the paper files he carried in "recently in the remaking of the Hero Association HQ, Metal Knight decided to make a...ahem, a satellite to study your energy signatures when you're out and about fighting monsters," he said.

she didn't take to kindly to that "WHAT!?" she didn't find that pleasing for her own reasons, much like finding a way to somehow to give someone powers like her and replace her "just in case you think we're trying to replace you after the recordings we get don't worry about them, we're not" he said grabbing a chart graph out of the file "energy signatures isn't enough to find a way to give someone else strong esper powers like yours and also a bad idea some of the scientists said it would be dangerous if we did" he hoped it helped calm her down but the look on her face didn't exactly show she is "you mean you were gonna try to?" she asked.

He chuckled nervously "anyways after you flew over City-Z, the satellite notice the same energy signatures there but we thought it just left overpower you had after moving a heavy object but it was….different" this is something that actually peaked her interest. She used her telekinesis to grab the paper in his hand and brought it over to her.

The image was kinda like heat signatures over the map but the colored areas that were green were the energy she left behind as she flew by in the sky, her power would leak out since she used her telekinesis to levitate but would disappear after a few seconds.

"we took a closer look and saw it was different than yours"

She looked closely and noticed a different color in the photo, bright blue color. It seemed she flew over the place where it was coming from "the energy is like yours but a little different" he explained. She picked up the rest of the papers from the file that is still laid opened. The rest of it was basically information, such as energy readings from Tatsumaki and the mysterious one, and pictures of areas where it came. An apartment complex.

"we want you to go and see what it is if it's another esper than it would a great addition to the Hero Association"

"What? Are you trying to replace me?" her eyes glowed brightly as everything in the room lit up "n-no, of course not," he said hoping to prevent her to cause any more damage. She huffed and calmed down, again. She stayed quiet through the rest of the time listening to him, the only left was the exact location she needs to go to. A picture isn't enough for her to know where it is and plus she doesn't want to waste an entire day looking for a single building. Especially since it's an apartment.

"Don't worry the search will be easy, they're only three people occupying the apartment building, the entire city has been turned into a ghost town after the levels rose of monster activities"

"Hm, ok fine I'll go and look for the esper….. tomorrow"

"B-But we want you to look now! Please, Ms.Tornado!"

She just ignored his yelling and just floated over him and out of the room after the doors slide open. She had her own reasons to just abruptly leave which is because of how long she had to wait in that room. She had plans for today and hoped that the debriefing would take only half an hour. Now she's gonna be late for her appointment, as she would call it.

(TIMESKIP)

Rubble floated around in the air, all was covered in light blue energy. It was like when Tatsumaki power when uses her telekinesis. It all slowly floated towards an area of the road that was completely wrecked with cement pointed out of the ground which showed something heavy landed hard in that spat, the rest was small holes in the ground and major cracks.

"Jesus Saitama, how come you didn't try to suppress the amount of destruction the monster was causing?"

"Sorry, I was thinking of what to make tonight"

The man Saitama just spoke to shake his head as he repaired the road with his unnatural power "that's no excuse man" this was getting tiring of Saitama asking him multiple times a day to help repair destroyed public property. Saitama found out a while ago that the reason he got little pay from Hero Association is mainly that the destruction that's left behind his battles with the monsters. Luckily he came across the guy that is helping him repair the roads with his cool esper powers, (Y/N) (L/N), the story of how they've met is very typical and common actually. They were old friends back in middle school and although high school, until they went their separate ways when Saitama settled with his high school degree and (Y/N), continued and gone to a university.

They actually bumped in when (Y/N) was moving into a house a block away and Saitama came across him when he came back from his patrol/grocery sell shopping.

(Y/N) walked with Saitama to his home and saw how most of the property was destroyed, he took that moment to show Saitama his new tricks. In an instant, everything that was destroyed was fixed almost like it was just made. Automatically Saitama grabbed (Y/N) shoulders and asked loudly if he could help fix any damage that will be left over from their fights. It sounded like a fun idea for (Y/N) since he barely uses his esper abilities.

It was fun for a couple weeks, but now it was downright boring.

"Tch, why the hell do these monsters always end up here? At your home!?"

"I don't know! Do you think if knew I would've already done something about it!?"

(Y/N) took a moment of silence and took a few deep breaths "fine, at least let me join you and your disciple for dinner" the bald hero calmed down and agreed to allow him to come so it wouldn't start a fight. Saitama brought out his phone to text Genos to get more ingredients for tonight and (Y/N) just decided to head home but waited until Saitama was done texting so he could tell him when to come.

Above them, a floating figure flew over to the top of the building landing on the top floor to visit the first suspect. Tatsumaki knocked on the door and then stood a good distance away from the door waiting for the owner to open it. It took a couple minutes until someone came to open the door but only a crack, just one minute later and she would've knocked it down. The person who opened it didn't exactly have a welcoming look on their face, it was a man that was dressed in baggy pants and a jersey shirt. If someone would to try to define his body the words would be a behemoth big.

He took one step back recognizing her in a second "s-shit! An S-class hero!" Tatsumaki heard things moving around in his apartment. He pulled the door all the way open "no way in hell I'm going to jail, prepare to be beaten kid" he cracked his fists stepping out of his apartment. Tatsumaki tilted her head to the side to see what was going on in his home and boy she was surprised to see what he was doing.

She saw four other people in his apartment all wearing the same kind of style of clothing he was wearing. Two of them are trying to hide all of the drugs they made and the tools they use to make it, the other two were doing the exact same thing except with guns.

Tatsumaki looked back up to the brute in front of her "I'm just going to make this quick, are you an esper?" she asked. He snickered "why kind of question is that? I'm no freak of nature like you!" he just sealed his fate with that insult he threw at her. She didn't even bother to go and ask the others that were in his home, she couldn't even feel any power from them. She just realized she just could've focused and see if he had the same flow of power she had but sadly none of them did. But she did feel something, not on the top floor but at the bottom of the building.

"Guess that should be him, well better make this quick so I don't lose track of him" she lifted up one hand in front of her towards the behemoth and smirked devilishly "you're gonna feel a world of pain, for what you said of course," she said.

Saitama flipping his phone shut and looked up to (Y/N) "Ok, we're having some good steak sandwiches co-" Saitama words were canceled out as a large explosion happened above them. They both look up at the building starting at the smoke that is flowing out of the apartment. The smoke cleared out quickly without warning, the strangest part for them in the incident that is happening before them is when 5 limp figures floated out into the open and quickly brought down to the ground.

Saitama was about to move and check to see if they were at least alive and call an ambulance to come and help them. But he stopped when (Y/N) stuck his arm out in from of Saitama signaling him to not move. He trusted his instinct from his friend and stood in place. Saitama learned that (Y/N) has a lot of tricks up his sleeve, one of those tricks is life detection. Since he stopped him Saitama took it as a signal as they were fine.

He is right.

(Y/N) flinched feeling a strong force coming down towards them. The small figure floated into their sight, both of them couldn't even see who it was that was coming down. The light shine upon the person casting a complete shadow over them so you could only see their figure, which resembles a child.

(Y/N) took some safety precautions and covered himself in an invisible shield. When the figure was finally only two meters away they could make their appearance or her appearance.

(Y/N) automatically knew who it was, Tatsumaki, the S-Class hero of the Hero Association. He doesn't know her because of her Hero background but because of her esper power which similar to his. From what he could tell about her abilities they were very basic in his point of view, impressive but basic. The moment feels very intense and dangerous the feeling only came from one place or one person.

Tatsumaki had her eyes on one person and that person is (Y/N). She ignored the man standing right by him. She lowered herself close down to them "so……..your the esper, am I right?" he used his telekinesis to hold him down to the ground just in case she decided to attack "guess there's no point in lying, I am" she frowned at his answer. She felt like he had too much confidence in him and should be taught a lesson before she takes him to HQ.

She looked to his side "hey, you baldy leave now" she lifted up her hand towards (Y/N) "because me and him gonna have a fight" Saitama looked to (Y/N) "don't worry I'm fine, might as well test out the full strength of my power with the Hero Association strongest esper" Saitama nodded and left without a second thought it hesitation.

Saitama grabbed the unconscious people and took them to a safe distance away. Tatsumaki smiled happily since now she could go all out with her powers against him with no regrets.

She tries to force him and throw him through the buildings behind him but he didn't seem to budge from his spot. She tried again with more force and power but again to no avail he didn't budge. She decided to change her way of attack, and use the things around she threw her hands up in the air ripping pieces out of the cement ground and metal signs from the sidewalks. She ripped out medium balls of the cement and ripped them apart into the sizes of baseballs. She had a million of them floating above her head hovering in place. When she felt like she had enough of them she threw her arms down sending all of them towards him.

He had enough time to build up his defense with his telekinetic energy. When she sent down her small projectiles he was covered in bright blue energy around himself. The projectiles broke the sound barrier when she launched them. When they hit dust started to be made around him from the impact, the dust grow with each hit.

When she used the last one she quickly used her power and cleared the smoke that was made. A devious smile spread across her face from just thinking about how his body looked. Bloody? Broken? She can't wait to see it. When the dust cleared her face turned red with confusion and anger "what?!" not a single one had hit him or even scratched him.

The blue aura around is still intact and seemed to not have changed, he stood tall without any injuries with holes surrounding him in the ground. He could tell she was very frustrated with him not from just the look on her face but how everything around them started to shake. All the buildings and grounds were starting to crack and cars start to get crushed. She's allowing her power to lose control and allow it to destroy everything around them without a care in the world "I am going to destroy you!!!" She throws her arms in the air again and ripped pieces out the buildings around them and picked up cars.

(Y/N) knew his next move against her which is going to be his first and finishing move. He didn't mind this was gonna be a short fight, he hated fights. Plus she was causing to much damage and he had to put a stop to that. He didn't want everything to be destroyed because he refused to fight or go down. He didn't take time to devise a plan that can lead to both of them not getting hurt. She was already throwing more and more projectiles larger than before and much larger too. He used his powers and use his plicated parts of his powers. He first used the basics and started to levitate so he could get closer to her which was hard since he doesn't do this often and also because she was still launching objects at him.

She used even more of her power and increased the range of resources for her attacks. She added a little more weight on gravitational forces around the area trying to make him stay down on the ground which almost worked but he adapted to it. He was getting closer and closer to her which made her begin to panic.

'why won't he just go down'

He managed to finally get close to her and she didn't exactly have a plan to deal with him since he's up and close. On impulse, she let go of everything she was picking up and ripping apart and let them fell down and just use her full power focusing on telekinetic attacks. (Y/N) is gonna do the same thing with her by adding a little more push with his oncoming hits. He sucker punched her in the stomach making her lose breath he then threw himself forward grabbing her waist flying down to the ground holding her in front of him.

He focused on Tatsumaki flow of power that's coming from within her. In an instant with ease, he weakened that flow by messing with its source. (Y/N) couldn't really explain how he did it but in the end, it still got it done. He crashed down with her breaking his fall, Tatsumaki easily was knocked out on impact.

She didn't exactly have any fatal or critical injuries although she would have a terrible headache when she wakes up. She'll live and that was what he wanted in the end even though there was still a lot of bad damage that happened, the damage he had to deal with. He stood up with no problem or felt any pain anywhere 'guess my shield was great' he had a little celebration in his but stopped when he heard a groan coming from the women he just knocked out. He immediately went over to her making she didn't have any serious or deadly injuries(I knew I stated that in the beginning of the paragraph but I thought it would be needed since (Y/N) didn't know that, you know what I mean?) he didn't completely shut down her powers but weakened it to weakened her shield.

Just enough to get very hard attacks through, but left enough so she wouldn't have any shattered bones or piercings from the impact. It seemed the worst case scenario he expected has to be a killer headache but just in case he heals each part of her body.

He is a very skilled esper.

He stood up after checking her and looked around him and from what he saw was not the best. This one little, irresponsible esper from the Hero Association caused so much damage just to kill one person. All of the surroundings would remind a person of nothing but a war zone, buildings were ripped apart, massive craters in the ground, it got worse because Tatsumaki dropped many things around the area. He's got a lot to fix since most of this is partially his fault…...somehow.

He sighed then looked back down at Tatsumaki. He'll call the Association when he's finished fixing everything he walked towards the worst area.

"I've got a lot of work to do"

(TIMESKIP)

A week passed since that fight between the Esper's and the whole story about the battle had spread like wildfire across every city and hero about the Hero Association strongest Esper defeated in one move. There was no person around during the fight but there were video cameras installed around the area days before the battle, around the time they found the new energy signatures. To get the identity of the newly found esper and they officially succeeded in doing so.

The Hero Association went to meet the man, the day after the battle they visited his house to ask him to join them on his doorstep. The first time he just said 'no' and slammed the door in their face and locked the door…….then telekinetically reinforced his home so they couldn't easily break in or destroy it.

He wasn't gonna take it since their own S-Class Hero attacked him for no reason. The next day he tried to leave his home to go and meet up with Saitama and Genos for some fishing but when he opened his door he was bombarded by many people from the media. Men and women in suits holding microphones, tape recorder, cameras, he was easily blinded from flashes of the cameras and he felt himself go deaf from every person yelling asking him questions. Again, he slammed the door shut on them rubbing his eyes and questioned how they got past the gate.

The whole week was the most annoying one in his entire life since he couldn't go outside since the media waited outside for him, most of them stayed 24/7 camping outside his home and the Hero Association sending over things trying to convince him to join them.

They were really desperate to get another esper on their side, in their own point of view for business they seem him as a great opportunity and a boost. If he joins them then more rich investors will come and support the Hero Association and also increase their strength and heroes in S-CLASS. So they're not gonna give up even if it takes them a decade and will pull no expense.

The things they sent him started off as fruit baskets for the first two days but then they've sent things that he thought was bizarre. They've sent expensive things such as flat screen TV and handheld electronics. Just like everyone in the world they always had limits and (Y/N) is certainly at his. His home is cluttered with random expensive objects, he'd have a tough time moving around his home and is getting more and more tired of staying in the same environment all the time.

People from the media still waited for him outside of his home, some left but there was still a handful camping out there. He wished he could just use his esper powers to just send them away but knew he couldn't since they could make him out to be a violent person in all forms of news.

So he finally decided to just join the Hero Association but made a few demands before he fully signs on. First one was getting the media off his own property and away from his home, the second one was taken back the stuff they gave him(except for the muffin baskets) he doesn't really enjoy getting stuff for free. Feels so much better to get it on his own. The third and last one is tied to Tatsumaki and her way of doing things in fighting monsters, one which will bite him in the ass later down the road.

They were quick to do what he asked, they've sent over C-CLASS Heroes with trucks to come and pick up the things and also sent over some of their highest A-CLASS to move all the media away from his home.

Forcefully of course.

It was really weird with the heroes coming in and out grabbing the things the Hero Association. The worst part wasn't having strangers in costume in his home but was the way they acted around him. A bit too respectful for his taste and was kinda strange too but then again they know that he's joining the Hero Association as an S-CLASS Hero and they don't want to tick him off since he could pummel them in a second but he definitely wouldn't do that.

Just after the last thing was taken out one of them walked up to (Y/N) and gave him a piece of paper saying that it was when the Hero Association wanted him to come to their newly made HQ.

'in three days? well at least they let me have some time to relax, I think I'll eat out tonight'

3 Days Later…….

It was 4:00 pm and everyone is wide and awake in the Hero Association especially two people in particular. One was a nervous staff member who was appointed to show (Y/N) around the HQ, he waited up on the roof for the new S-CLASS Hero to arrive. The second one was Tatsumaki who was sitting in her apartment room which resides somewhere in the HQ, she is sitting her living room sitting on a comfy dark couch holding a tablet that is showing a live camera feed on the roof. She felt herself get anxious to see this new Hero come to the Association.

When she woke up, she immediately knew that she had lost for the very first time. The first thing she had done was fly out of the hospital room forcefully breaking down the door without a second thought to go back to HQ to ask what had happened after they found her. She had a little hope that no one had her about her defeat but of course, they did and everyone knew it in just one night. She learned that when she finally got to one of the higher-ups and randomly just barbered him with questions about the entire situation in her last mission.

He was at the meeting about the whole mission that she went on and knew that he had to tell her everything so it could be done and over with. The person she was talking to didn't show any kind of fear from her, not because he was a cocky idiot but simply because he was someone important in the Association.

He did not hold back in telling her everything about her mission and the real reason why she was sent, how they wanted to find the new esper that's been hiding under their noses, how she was nothing more but bait to lure him or her out and how they found him and asked him to join the Heroes Association. She was happy to hear he said no but got angry that they're not gonna give up on trying to convince him to join, she nearly tore everything apart in the hall they were standing in.

She calmed herself down which proved difficult, she was shaking with the need to destroy something but she'll do that in a few minutes. She asked calmly if he………..did join that he would inform her about it. He said yes since she was in S-CLASS and was a core member.

He messaged her on her phone the day he agreed to join the Association and told her he'll be here in three days.

Funny thing is she had forgotten all about him, she didn't bother in going to his home for a rematch but instead used the HQ training facility. She practiced her telekinesis by lifting heavy objects and moved them around the room in top speed, conjured up psychic shields to test their durability and how long it would last with heavy objects hitting it non-stop, then physically work out…..it wasn't as satisfying as the others since she barely had any muscles and stamina. Then there was her time with patrolling around all the cities eliminating monsters that were too tough to for the others so she dealt with it.

She really didn't have the energy or motivation to do something to plan something for payback, she decided to just watch his movements for now and see if he would do anything that'll affect her.

Just like everything else in her career as a Hero it was completely pointless. He arrived on the roof with a little trouble landing safely, he introduced himself to the man who was waiting for. After that, he was shown around the Hero Association HQ, being shown the personal training rooms, living spaces(if he wanted to move), cafeteria and then shown the communications center and told him how everything gets done here and what they do in certain situations. After that, he leads (Y/N) down hallways to a room that was set for him so he could sign on officially.

She would've kept watching but was brought away when a message randomly popped up on her tablet. It was a director telling her that she needed to attend a meeting regarding issues that involve her. She clicked her tongue and threw the tablet to her side and floated off the couch and towards the door opening the door telepathically and then closed it heading down the hall towards the room she was told to go to.

(Y/N) was still skeptical about this whole thing with him joining the Hero Association. Call him paranoid but he believes every big corporation has some terrible and dark secrets. Plus he feels that they give some Heroes too much freedom when it comes to dealing with monsters, specifically Tatsumaki.

He wishes he could back out of joining them but he made a promise to join them if they followed his requests. They kept their end of the bargain and now he has too. No matter how much he hates it.

This whole tour was really great and would've been perfect if his tour guide didn't sweat like he was in a sauna and stammered every time he speaks 'guess he thinks I'm like Tatsumaki…... ruthless' he listened to the guide. He was telling him that they're coming to the end of the tour and that he'll be dropping (Y/N) off to a room where he'll sign documents making him an official Hero of the Hero Association. He stopped abruptly and turned around to face (Y/N) and gesture to his left side "this i-is where it'll t-t-take place, t-thank you!" he turned back around and left in quick walking speed.

(Y/N) waved saying 'thanks' but he wasn't heard since the guide was already a good distance away from earshot. He huffed and turned towards the metal door, he just took one step closer to the door and immediately slid open "Hello, Mr.(L/N)" a robotic feminine voice said.

"Ok, that's pretty cool" (Y/N) said having a goofy smile on his face.

"Good" (Y/N) looked forward into the room seeing a well-known face of the Hero community, Sweet Mask. He had to admit. He was surprised to see him here since he was on traveling around doing concerts. He…….heard that from a friend.

"Please, take a seat"

(Y/N) finally moved into the room and towards the table where Sweet Mask currently is sitting at with two men in suits sitting right by him. One man had grey hair and a big nose and the other had brown hair and glasses "Thank you for coming, Mr.(L/N)" the man with the grey hair spoke up. (Y/N) kept his mouth shut trying his best to not respond rudely to the old man words "y-yeah, that door was kinda a highlight for my tour here" Sweet Mask leaned head on his hand with his elbow resting on the table surface "oh? Well sorry to say but that was a one-time thing since you were here, wanted to impress so you can a 'positive' attitude" he said.

The two men in suits gave the man a sharp glare but Sweet Mask didn't really respond and only made his smile grow "anyways" the man with glasses finally spoke up. His right arm went down grabbed onto something and pulled up bring it onto a table a suitcase. He popped it opened brought out stacks of papers and then place it onto the table then slid it across him "this...will officialise you being a hero of the Hero Association, the main points are basically how long this will last, how much you'll be paid and what benefits you'll earn" (Y/N) grabbed the papers from the middle of table and brought it close to him looking at the papers flipping them over reading them.

He heard a 'click' from and knew the man who gave him the papers held a pen meant for him to use to sign the papers. (Y/N) used his powers and grabbed the pen with his telekinesis and brought it forward towards to just sign the papers.

When he did he pushed the papers forward towards the men who took it and placed it back in his case "there...Sweet Mask, told you it would've gone through safely" the man with the glasses says. He chuckled shaking his head "I'm here to see the face of Tatsumaki when you tell her the news…" he said.

"What news?"

The grey-haired man began to sweat "w-well, the third request you've made was a difficult one since not a single person in the Association that can keep up with her except possibly you" now (Y/N) was sweating "you are assigned as the Tatsumaki watcher, your job is to make sure she does not cause too much damage and if there is then you are too fix it" he finished.

"WHAT!?"

(Y/N) turned his head towards the door and saw Tatsumaki just coming into the room. She was in a full-blown rage, she pointing directly at (Y/N) leaning forward at the three men looking at the one in the middle.

"DO YOU MEAN I'M GOING TO BE WORKING WITH THIS LOSER?!"

(TIMESKIP)

Like last time the news of the esper that beat the Association strongest esper teamed up with the Tornado of Terror. Everyone seemed more interested in this news than any other issue from the Hero Association.

Everyone who had heard about this team up was happy knowing that two strong espers are working together fighting monsters and saving people. For them it felt like another ray of hope is shining upon them.

From their point of view of course, but from the two esper's point of view, it wasn't such a great thing, well for one them actually. (Y/N) didn't like it at first since he'll be around a too prideful brat almost everyday but like everyone, he adapted being around her. Ignore her hurtful comments and try his best to talk to her nicely and form some sort of friendship that'll come lead to a better company.

It backfired.

Tatsumaki disliked him since he is following her around 24/7 when she does her routines and missions like some kind of lost little dog. She tried her best to convince them(threat them actually) allow her to do her work by herself like usual but they ignored her request saying the reasons why it was a good idea and why it wasn't gonna change. She hated him, he was nothing but a constant reminder that she had been finally defeated for the first time in her life and now he's acting like a pervert.

Saying he was just trying to make some kind of a 'friendship' relationship. She doesn't believe him.

These feelings she has in her right now wouldn't be absolutely permanent. The emotions of hatred and shame would be soon replaced with nervousness and uncertainty when she is around him.

It took about three weeks until Tatsumaki started to open up her mind and listen to him. She honestly got tired of zoning him out. He gleamed happily when she finally responded, he started off by starting the games of 20 questions which she retorted by calling him a child. He snickered at her insult making her yell 'WHAT!?' at him.

He did manage to get some ground with her. She did show some change when she is around him although the only thing that did change was her throwing fewer insults and began attempts to start a conversation when they're flying around from mission to mission or back to HQ. Tatsumaki didn't notice and felt a little weirded out by that, never had she ever done this before except for her sister. She felt her hatred slip away from both her heart and mind 'how is that happening? Once my enemy! Always my enemy!' she thought. But sadly, that truly wasn't enough to convince her especially since the memory of when she first met him keep flashing before her eyes.

Now when she looks at it, she feels guilty and stupid for doing something that…harsh to him.

'harshly is enough to describe it right?'

She felt like something just wrapped around her brain and grip tightly causing her pain.

Now at the moment, she was laying on her bed just thinking about this whole situation that seems to be coming up. She grunted and slammed her fists down onto her bed, her psychic powers threatening to lash out on everything around her "why am I acting like this!? I'm overreacting that's all, yep that's all" she said to herself "oh my god" she shot up from the bed and looked at the doorway leading out into the living room hallway.

Fubuki, Tatsumaki younger sister, stood there with a shocked look. Tatsumaki was confused for a second until she noticed that her room is completely destroyed except for her bed. Walls were torn down, pictures laid broken on the floor or embedded in the wall, glass littered on the floor and her TV just looked like someone hit it with a bat.

"What the hell happened?" Fubuki asked stepping forward into her room stepping over objects that laid across the floor. She saw her sister lash out before but never with her psychic power especially like this. She's thinking of what got her big sister to act like this but no scenarios have come to mind since Tatsumaki show only force.

"I uh…….I felt like destroying my room so I could get it remodeled, yeah I'm going to remodel my room!" Tatsumaki yelled pointing her finger at Fubuki. She did not believe the lie her sister just told her "come on, that is hardly believable can you just please tell me" Tatsumaki looked away and crossed her arms "no, I don't-" she went quiet for a moment to think about her sister's offer. Apart didn't want to tell her sister in fear of looking pathetic and weak in front of her but another side wanted to tell her so she wouldn't destroy things around her by accident.

'I guess it'll be better to deal with it now than later especially if (Y/N) around'

She took a deep breath before speaking "it's m-my partner" Fubuki looked shocked "you're dating!" Tatsumaki cheeks went completely red from her sister sudden assumption "no! I meant the partner the Hero Association assigned me too! You know (Y/N)?" Fubuki mouthed formed an 'O' then chuckled a bit after that "oh, make sense I mean you're not that great in the dating game" that damaged her pride a bit. She was gonna report back but stopped since Fubuki was right, she never dated before.

"What's the problem with Blue?" Tatsumaki laughed at her sister's joke.

Now, she started feeling uncomfortable and started questioning if it was a good idea to tell her "I started opening up to him I-I mean only a small bit b-b-but still, that's more than I ever had especially with a boy" she said. Fubuki covered her mouth stifling a chuckle that was coming up her throat "a boy?" the chuckled was now turning into little bits of laughter "seriously?" Tatsumaki faced was now fuming red "s-sh-shut up! It doesn't mean anything serious!" her sister shook her head wiping the tears from the corners of her eyes "I apologize sister I didn't mean for that to happen it was all just so unexpected" Tatsumaki puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms like a child.

"Anyways" she started again "I've been freaking out about it, I mean it's the first time it happened and I'm not gonna lie I enjoy it" she turned away so that her sister didn't see her smile "and I think I want more like…..aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" she let loose her powers again and ended up destroying more than her room. This time it took out most of her apartment, her bathroom was destroyed and the walls were knocked down and debris littered the kitchen and living room floor.

"Guess I'm gonna remodel my whole apartment"

Fubuki wiggled a bit from that sudden outburst she was glad that she was gifted with psychic powers so she could make a psychic shield. Even if it still wasn't enough to protect her it helped sustain less damage "I'm so sorry!" Tatsumaki yelled floating over to her. She telekinetically moved away debris to make room for Fubuki to rest "it's fine, it's fine, I just need to rest for a bit…...but I think there's an obvious solution to your situation" she propped herself up "why not just ask him out? Go on a small date and see what happens, how you feel it would work wouldn't it?" she asked.

Tatsumaki floated back thinking about her younger sister idea and smile 'it would probably work and plus I can finally have my first date! Two birds with one stone!' Tatsumaki put her hands on her small hips "ok, it sounds like a good idea" her sister smiled "perfect we can talk more about this after…..after you take me to the emergency medical wing" Tatsumaki nodded in agreement to take to the emergency room first to make sure she lives. She used her telekinesis to pick her up carefully and take her to the emergency room.

Just like earlier two parts of her were thinking two different things, one wondered if her sister took terrible damage and the other part wondered if (Y/N) would reject her offer to go out.

'if he does I'll destroy his home every day for the rest of his life'

(TIMESKIP)

The sun was high up in the sky and there were no clouds in the sky it allowed everyone to see the beautiful blue sky. It brightens up everyone's mood giving them the sheer hope of a good day, (Y/N) felt that for sure. He was messaged just yesterday by Tatsumaki (which was strange at first because he'd never have her his number) that she would like to hang out with him so they'd bond more as teammates. He messaged back asking if they should ask for the other S-CLASS Heroes to join them.

She immediately declined that idea.

He was sitting at a small table outside a restaurant waiting for Tatsumaki to show up. She messaged him this morning of a meeting spot which he liked quite quickly.

It wasn't that the restaurant was small and has friendly employees that have great personalities. But it was the place it was at, a plaza. The atmosphere was just perfect for him since it was basically a marketplace where stands can be set up by seller's to show off their own products and sell them. He didn't really pay attention to see how many stands there are but boy is the plaza packed. The pathways were crowded with people all walking around talking, browsing and buying items from the stalls.

He was playing on his phone to pass the time until Tatsumaki has shown up. He picked up the cup of tea he ordered and took a small sip and hummed happily tasting the flavor. (Y/N) was so focused on his game again hoping to beat the level he's been stuck on. He was so zoned in the game that he didn't pay attention to his surroundings and the people around him.

A person walked through the crowd trying their best to push through as fast as they could but sadly it was still difficult. Due to their small body structure and strength.

When they finally got through the crowd to their destination. The person laughed a little in at the victory since they had finally made through the crowded paths which they hated. They looked around the small restaurant to find the person they hoped is here. They instantly saw him sitting at a table playing on his phone smiling stupidly 'is he playing a game?' The person walked over to the table and pulled a pull a chair opened and pushed forward. They waited a bit expecting a response from the (E/C) eyed moron to notice them but as they expected he didn't respond.

It only took 5 minutes until they reached their limit and decided to get his attention in their own way by slamming their small hands down onto the table and yelling "HEY JACKASS!" just by their hands slamming down startled him.

(Y/N) jumped in his seat and lost his grip on his phone dropping onto the table and looked up shocked and a little mad. He saw a small girl sitting right across him in the chair that was meant for only Tatsumaki. Her appearance reminded him of Tatsumaki but there was a difference, her hair color is dark brown in a ponytail along with her bangs pulled back behind her ear and her eyes are a bright shade of blue and the clothes she is wearing is a brown and a white shirt with a brown jacket with knee-high socks and brown shoes.

The similarity was that she had the same build as Tatsumaki and the same youthful look along with the same annoyed look she would get all the time.

It finally dawned on him as to who was sitting in front of him "Tatsumaki?" he said for reassurance. She immediately leaned forward and held a finger to her indicating for him to be quiet. It was a good call since some people from the crowd and the restaurant looked their way when they had heard the name of the famous S-CLASS Hero.

"What are you doing?" his tone was much more quiet so that he didn't get the attention of the people around them "I wanted a nice meal with you (Y/N) and I can't have that when everyone hounding to give them an autograph or take a picture with them" "oh" he said realizing she was right. It wouldn't be a nice date if people were watching them the entire time and taking pictures with bright flashing cameras but there was a con to do this. He was worried people would think he's a pedophile since she has a child-like appearance.

He ignored that for now since no one is watching them "you know, you actually look a lot cuter in that disguise" he commented starting up a conversation. She immediately looked uncomfortable but at the same time happy "w-w-weirdo! You can't say stuff like that out of the blue!" (Y/N) laughed at her reaction throwing his arms up in defense "I'm sorry but it's true I really like this outfit more than the other one, to be honest, the other one seems kinda slutty" Tatsumaki mind was at war with trying to respond to what he just said, should she insult him for basically calling her slut(which she kinda gets once she thinks about it)? Or thank him for complimenting her on her choice of clothing.

She clicked her tongue and grabbed a menu from the center of the table "let's just ordered our meals" she said. He didn't want to push his luck and make Tatsumaki lash out at him because of his flirting. (Y/N) picked out (Favorite Food) with a (Favorite Drink) and Tatsumaki choose a small slice of green tea cake with water. (Y/N) didn't want any silence between them and he also didn't want to anger Tatsumaki so he thought about his comment before saying it.

He started flirting with her and she stiffened up immediately but calm down thanking him for his compliment. She did the same thinking about what to do and remember the talk she and Fubuki had when she had visited when she had her breakdown. She tried her best to flirt with him by saying how beautiful his eyes and how it distracts people from his ugly features.

She felt like she was gonna have another breakdown. She realized how terrible she is at flirting 'is he gonna get mad?' she thought "hehe, I'm guessing that was your first time flirting it's alright if you want I could help you get better," he said reaching his hand out and gently grabbing hers. Tatsumaki laughed nervously from his touch when he grabbed her hand she felt all her nerves in her hands go crazy "o-ok" she looked to the side towards the stands whispering 'idiot'.

The food came after that. Silence came after the waitress sat down their plates and said she'll be back with refreshments. Tatsumaki tried her best to think of a subject to speak of while they ate but nothing came to mind that'll he'll like. She stared down at her slice of cake taking smile bites not bothering to look up not even when the waitress came to give them their drinks. Everything seemed to slow down for her now since an important thought came across her mind, admitting her questioning feelings to him.

But she was afraid of him rejecting her 'what? Me? Why am so scared of being rejected by some guy I only know this guy for less than a month so why am I getting scared?' she looked up to (Y/N) opening her mouth to speak but stopped when he randomly smiled at her. Her heartbeat quickened and her cheeks went a little red "is there something you'd like to talk about?" he asked.

She wanted to tell him but her anxiety just went up and looked back down. Many things around them started to bother her even though it didn't a second ago, one of the biggest reasons was the people around her. She felt all them stop in their tracks and turned their heads in their direction. It's almost like they're waiting for her to answer (Y/N) and even if she does they'll still stand there watching. She felt herself almost lose and just lash out with her immense psychic power.

She inhaled and exhaled calming herself "(Y/N)" she looked back up and found out he didn't take his eyes off her, they had a look of worry and concern. She felt flattered "you wouldn't mind having a little race would you?" her voice sounded right. Full of confidence.

(Y/N) knew what she meant, using their psychic abilities to fly around in the air. He enjoyed that a lot made feel free and excited no matter how long he was flying "where's the finishing line?" he asked bringing out his wallet to pay for the meal 'what a gentleman' Tatsumaki thought.

"The Hero Association HQ roof"

He smirked looking up "when do w-" he felt the strong wind blowing in front of him. He covered his eyes with his arms until it was gone and when he removed his arms the seat across him was empty "oh! That's so not cool!" he was about to launch up into the air but someone grabbed him roughly and pulled him towards the café. The person who was holding him was the maid and she didn't look really happy "where's your payment?" she asked in a happy-go-lucky tone. He looked down at the table and saw that the money he put down was blown away.

'damn'

Tatsumaki flew through the air in supersonic speed heading towards the Hero Association HQ. She felt her confidence fully regained when she used her psychic power and flew straight up into the air and head towards HQ.

'guess this would help with this little confession'

"Hey! What the hell?!"

She looked over her shoulder and saw (Y/N) gaining on her tail quickly. She wasn't sure why he yelled at her, she would stop and asked what she did. But having him chase her made her feel excited "see ya loser!" she yelled and increased her speed.

(Y/N) grinned his teeth and boost his speed attempting to get close to her. They are going to the sound of speed, they made birds freak out as they passed by, shattered building windows without being near them and scared every person on the ground. They got closer and closer to HQ, he manages to get right behind her but sadly he wasn't thinking and looked up Tatsumaki skirt. He lost all thought and so lost his concentration on his psychic power. His blue aura had disappeared and he began his descent down without Tatsumaki knowledge.

It would've probably ended like that but Tatsumaki wanted to get a small glimpse of (Y/N) attempting to just get by her but instead, she saw him nowhere near her. She stopped and turned around fully looking around to see where he is, she started to get scared again just like when they were at the café. She felt relief when she looked down seeing him falling to the earth, but sadly that relief was gone because…...well, he's falling to his doom.

She immediately moved down towards him in his descent. She went a bit too fast but did manage to catch him in her skinny arms but almost hit a building window since she wasn't thinking straight and went in at her top speed.

She realized how heavy he was and how weak was her arms so she used her telekinesis to pick him up and float him carefully to the roof of the building she was about to crash in. She followed suit obviously and laid him on the ground, she moved closer to him and just hovered looking around his body seeing if he took a powerful hit from something. She moved his body around and lift up articles of clothing to see if he got a bruise or cut the only thing that made her worry was a stream of blood out of his nose. She gently wiped the blood away with her thumb, she now realizes how close she was to (Y/N).

She was still hovering in the air but her body was still hovering in the air but she was a few inches away from laying her body on his. Something that she actually may want, it'll be her first time having actual physical contact with the opposite sex.

Luckily she has a strong will so she didn't give in. She floated to his side and dropped onto the ground propping herself on her knees. She felt like she should wait for him to wake up but she didn't have the patience. Plus it was getting cold.

So she slapped him across his face with a little psychic force behind it.

He didn't exactly jump up but he hitched his breath and opened his eyes "wh-what the?!" he looked around seeing the changes of scenery and Tatsumaki sitting by him. He has pushed himself up putting on his cheek hissing at his pain, a small red hand mark was already forming.

He looked at Tatsumaki with confusion in his eyes "what happened?" he asked while messaging his cheek hoping the pain will fade away "you tell me, you're the one that started falling to the ground" she said with attitude holding her head high. He just woke up from his blackout and he already felt annoyed "why was I falling out the sky?" he mumbled to himself. He automatically remembered the reason of his falling and started to bleed a little out his nose.

"S-sorry but I honestly can't remember"

She closed her eyes and shook her head in disappointment and turned away whispering 'idiot' she felt complete relief now. He seemed completely fine, he shows no signs of pain although he may have some internal brain damage or a popped blood vessel "we will stay here for a bit so you can rest" he didn't complain. If he had to guess that decision wasn't up for debate and plus he doesn't want her to pry in.

He laid back down on the ground closing his eyes for rest, even if it was uncomfortable. When he closed his eyes Tatsumaki secretly kept one eye him taking a glance every few seconds.

She still felt confident in herself. She was thinking that this moment was possibly the best that she could get out of her life. Her life is filled with drama and monster attacks so there really be a much better time than this. She didn't call out to him immediately but waited since she had just told him to rest. She waited about 30 minutes giving him enough time to rest and was enough for her to think of the right words to say to him. She turned back to him and looked back down at his form "(Y/N)" she called out. He lazily looked towards her and opened his eyes "what?" he was wondering what she wanted to talk about, possibly about continuing their small little esper race? No, it was something he wouldn't expect.

"I need to talk to you about certain things that started coming up, something unexpected," she said.

Her cheeks started to turn a little red and she felt her confidence slip away again 'damn it' she thought. (Y/N) pushed himself up into a sitting position "and what's that?" Tatsumaki kept up the of confidence "I'm been having some…... difficult feelings that started coming up, It's been rather bothersome it would always cause me to overthink things and always make me lose control, those feelings are being caused by you" she said.

She turned her head away from him "I-I thought of just ignoring it or just convincing the inner council to do things on my own, but I started to think what I will happen if I choose one of those decisions it would still bother me no matter what, so…... I was thinking that maybe…...me and you could try and get together in a more intimate way that is unique to a few people…" halfway she completely turned around only allowing (Y/N) to see her back.

She tries to avoid him from seeing her face since it was as red as a tomato, she felt herself get lost halfway through her sentence. She forgot the original words she was gonna say and just said what had come to mind. She completely embarrassed believing this is the worst moment coming right by her first defeat as the Tornado of Terror. She didn't know what to do, should she just fly away? Should she just laugh and call it out as an impractical joke? Or should she just take this opportunity and kill him so no one knows of this? She didn't need to consider these decisions when she heard (Y/N) calm voice.

"That…...I don't mind" he said sounding a little confused about his decision but yet understand "I mean I can't guarantee that it'll be all romance, never been great in that department, but we could try being….a couple? It would seem to mean if I were to refuse when you had so much trouble telling me" he said getting up and smiling down at her "shall I kiss you now?" he said winking with a big smirk.

She felt overjoyed 'he didn't reject me! He didn't reject me!' she contained her happiness and now she has filled with confidence again even after what (Y/N) just said. She jumped up in the air and started float with a green aura surrounding her entire body "Ok, but only because it'll probably be the very first kiss you ever had" Tatsumaki said with a smug look on her face.

(AUTHOR NOTE)

would you like me to do another one? the next one I have in mind involves both Harley Quinn and Lady Shiva from DC comics.

please leave a review, it helps and please, actually make it a review not one of those comments that only insults my writing. Thank you.


	2. The Clown & The Assassin

Harley Quinn(DC) X Male Reader X Lady Shiva(DC)

Hope you enjoy!

(FLASHBACK)

3rd P.O.V

 _Chattering was all he could hear from around him along with annoying sipping and loud clatter of cups being set down on the tables. He finds himself questioning why he comes to a place like this always loud and always buzzing around with people you don't know. Then he remembers that he only comes here simply to try and be a social person but in the end, it never worked._

 _He just sat at a small table with his laptop doing work for WAYNE enterprises while taking small sips of (Favorite Coffee)._

 _This is daily for him. Every day at 6:30 pm when it began to turn dark._

 _He works in Internet security mainly only creating security walls in WAYNE enterprises network to make sure that no one hacks into them. It was actually thanks to him that he prevented a hacker's attack and the attacker was a superpower metahuman that had the ability to manipulate technology. He's been thanked by the CEO, his boss, Bruce Wayne himself. It was a good experience that he was quite proud of especially since Bruce asked him to work on another system that was a bit of a secret to everyone in the enterprises._

 _Which is the whole reason why he's working now instead of playing one of his many modded games? Although that might just happened since he is already finishing his touches on the system. He hit 'enter' completing his possibly greatest work he has ever done for the world's richest man. He could only imagine the reward he'll get._

 _He looked up away from his laptop screen which had a WAYNE Enterprises logo on it and text below saying 'Network Locked' with a goofy smile on his face he stood up from his chair raising one arm to call out and order his favorite (Smoothie Choice) but stopped._

 _There she was again. The beautiful blonde that has been coming to this coffee café for the past two months. When he first saw her come here he would just wonder whether she was a secretary or a supermodel…...or maybe a hero who is in their secret alter ego. A man can hope._

 _He spent the first time staring at her getting glimpses…..like a creep. He knows it's a terrible and very weird thing to do but he used the excuse 'that's how the dating life go', know more about the person you about to ask by observing them. But before he went up to her he had gone over what could happen in his mind so he could be prepared and when he first did it time flew by without him noticing at all. So when he came to reality(which when the Cafe was closing), she was long gone._

 _He thought he missed his chance to talk to her and possibly convince her to go on a date with him but great fully Lady Luck was on his side. He knew that she will be coming here everyday, every night after the first month. The time he spent now watching was from afar, he kept telling himself that he's only thinking about all the outcomes that could happen but it was only an excuse. He was just too afraid to actually walk up to her with full confidence and ask her out._

 _but he knew it was a fantasy._

 _He sat back down and looked back to his computer screen in silence. It still had the same WAYNE Enterprises logo with the same text below._

 _'And now just another night of success and failure.'_

 _'Clack'_

 _(Y/N) looked up to see who just sat their cup of coffee on the table he is sitting at. The person who was seating themselves was the very last person he was ever expecting, her. The beautiful blonde he has been watching was seating herself in front of him when she was, she looked at him directly into his eyes with a smile that made him freeze up and feel his joints lock up…..more than it already had before._

 _He felt like he was about to explode with fear and anxiety 'why is she sitting there? Does she know I've been watching her the past two months? Oh god' he sunk into his chair 'I'm going to jail.'_

 _Harleen has been wondering why this man have been watching her every time she comes to this coffee café. She felt creeped out at first when she first noticed him watching her, it wasn't really that hard to see that he was watching her. It really creeped her out but sadly he was the only person that took an interest in her after she had graduated from Gotham University._

 _She knows how stupid this decision is but as she said earlier, he was the only person that took interest in her._

 _"So…...what'cha ya name?"_

 _"W-w-w-what?"_

 _She chuckled "so that's why you never came up to talk to me, you were nervous" she leaned in forward resting her arms on the table "never dated guys like that back in High School or College I always dated the jocks" she fell silent and looked down for a moment spacing out before she looked back up putting on a fake smile that only (Y/N) could see "guess it's time to date a nobody, right?" she finished._

 _A normal person probably would've instantly said 'fuck off' and left after what she had just said. Gotham isn't filled with the nicest people. Luckily for her (Y/N) is one of those few people in Gotham who has a kind soul and clear mind. He stayed in his seat folding his hands on his lap and spoke up the words "are you ok?" it was a ridiculous to ask, yes. But it was the only way he could think of to open up a conversation that could benefit both him and her._

 _She took a moment to think over whether or not she should answer that question to a total stranger. She immediately came up with for that problem "I don't like sharing personal things with strangers….so why not ask common questions you ask on a date you know?" (Y/N) whispered 'yes' the fake smile turned into a real one. He could feel his anxiety rise up again from wondering what kind of questions she might ask, he knows it's just questions that were simple like what yours favorite color or most cherishable moment in high school but he thinks that might be a different meaning to her since her mind might be more different than his._

 _After all, every person on the planet thinks differently._

 _She leaned back in her chair crossing her legs "first things first, my name Harleen Frances Quinzel, a psychologist" "(Y/N) (L/N), security programmer" he raised his towards her gesturing for a handshake but he pulled back after a few awkward seconds of silence._

 _"oh good, you're raising your voice I'm not gonna lie it would've gotten annoying….anyways let's make this quick by just saying the important things about each other" she said. He was surprised that she wanted to go through this process so quickly, he wonders why and was gonna ask but decided to ask if this goes well._

 _The whole reason was because Harleen been through this part of the date(because it seems it is one in her point of view) a thousand times back then in high school and in college "I've just recently finished college as the top of my class and a state national gymnast, I live alone in an apartment complex, I love documentary movies and fun little lab experiments at home and……...sadly to say that's the only things that are worth mentioning now" it may have been a little shorter than she thought but she did feel like it was enough for him to know._

 _"That a lot more better than my bio, I can't really say anything interesting about me other than my masters in technology from MIT…..and that I have an iron throne from Game of Thrones at my apartment" he smiled brightly "it's pretty cool" Harleen giggle._

 _She actually felt a little more open with that small detailed fact._

 _"That's something I've never thought I hear from anyone in my life" (Y/N) grabbed her hand gently "that's something I've never told anyone about that so it should at least open you up just a bit" he hoped that it really did, it really was something he never shared with anyone. It was both embarrassing and kinda awesome._

 _"guess it'll be a lot better than talking to my parents and have the same response over and over again, I….I haven't realized how lonely I was until I graduated from Gotham University it probably because I had to work with my classmates on projects and assignments" a small memory flashed in her mind of how she did all the work and force her partners to just sign their name on the paper or just stand there by her._

 _"it's a lot sadder now that I remember it" she said laughing a little "but now since I graduated and working at Black Gate prison it's been getting lonely...I mean yeah, I've dated a few guys at the University but those relationships never felt real mainly because they treated as nothing more than a trophy and would always hit on stupid empty headed JA-" Harley cut herself off from speaking to regain her composure after remembering how her past boyfriend's treated her badly "sorry, anyways quick note I've dated a lot of shitty guys and want to try to date a guy that are the polar opposite of them and you are the lucky person!" she probably knew how (Y/N) got a little uncomfortable with the idea and ended it with a happy and cheery tone, as if he won a lottery._

 _Now._

 _Well, (Y/N) wasn't sure what to feel right now. Was he supposed to feel ecstatic that she basically saying she wants to date him? Or hurt because she also explained he was only picked because he was socially crippled nobody? He waid out the pros and cons in his head to determine if he should say yes or no._

 _He was quite far longer than he had meant. Great fully Harley understood why he didn't say a word so she waited patiently for his response and hoped he gave her the answer that she hopes for._

 _He finally came to his long awaited conclusion that he thought would be hard to make but wasn't once he looked at the pros and cons._

 _"Y-Yes"_

(END OF FLASHBACK)

(Y/N) P.O.V

I regret it. I honestly can't believe myself thinking that after all this time we have spent together. I can remember everything we did after I said yes, she suggested that we start our first date then and there. We left to walk around Gotham to find any activities we could that involved dating obviously I led us to the theater to watch new action movies. Which she loved.

After that she took me to her most favorite restaurant where we had a good dinner meal to end the night. When were done we exchanged numbers and promised to call or text each other for our next date. Then, she kissed me. Not on the cheeks, not on my forehead, no, on my lips.

I felt all my doubts I had built up that night were instantly ripped away with no struggle. When I thought about that night in the past I would feel so happy and think I'm the luckiest man in this universe.

But now, it only made me fall into a state of despair. We had an amazing relationship for 2 whole years, but that just about ended in the third year when we have gotten into a heated argument about her work, about how dangerous it was and might cost her life.

Even to this day I still try to find out how I was the bad guy in the situation.

Ding-dong

I was pulled away from my thoughts and back into the real world. I had a small tinge of pain in my heart. I finally remembered what had put me in a deep think of my pain and misery and it was a picture I was about to throw out. It is a small frame picture that I had resting on my nightstand. The picture inside was me and Harleen sitting at the same table in the same coffee café on their first anniversary.

I opened my nightstand top drawers and sat it in with my other junk. I stood up from my bed and walked out of my room and into the hall to see who's knocking on my door.

I walked out of hall and into my living room/kitchen and stopped to look at it for a moment. I haven't realized how big this apartment really is.

'probably should just move too... there's no need to live in such a big place alone'

That was part of the reason I wanted to move. Mainly because I and Harleen moved in together, we both thought buying a new place for each other would be a great way to know each other more. Pretty normal in my opinion. The living room is nicely, with a flat screen in the corner on top of a entertainment center, a table in front of the entertainment along with a couch and two cushioned chairs on each side facing towards the TV.

I walked to the door leading outside of my apartment and into the halls of the apartment complex. I reached for the doorknob about to grip the handle but stopped halfway, I could feel myself get sweaty and started to shake from anxiety.

I looked to the side to the small table where I put my mail and keys on top. I opened the only drawer in the table and revealed a small handgun with boxes of ammo.

I grabbed the handgun and held behind my back to keep it out of sight. "Have to be safe, have to be safe, have to be safe" I kept mumbling the words over and over again ignoring the loud knocking for single moment before reaching out again and grabbing the handle. But I didn't turn the knob and immediately open it "who's there?" I called out.

"Oh finally! Dude, I have a package for you"

"Just leave the package outside my door and leave"

"Sorry dude, but the person who paid me specifically said to give to you in person"

"Shit" I knew exactly who sent the package. I turned the knob and opened the door to see another random teenage boy holding a small box in his hands. I sighed and put the gun on safety before tossing it onto the table and yanking the box out his hands.

"Was that a gun?"

I didn't answer the question and just slammed the door on his face. I walked over to the couches and jumped onto one before sitting the package on the table. This isn't the first time I've gotten a package. It something that happens once every two weeks and it was annoying him, this is possibly the 24th package. I'm not really sure if I should open up these packages I keep them all in the hallway closet. Always in a debate whether to open them or not.

I'll think about this later, now I'll just need to calm my nerves, guess I'll rewatch the first season of MR.ROBOT.

 _"In recent reports the penguin has been apprehended just moments ago after attempted assassination of Gotham City Mayor….."_

 _Was a little surprised to hear that it was the small thug that had tried to get the Mayor killed. Kinda expected the black skull guy to do it…what was his name?_

 _"It doesn't matter" I said out loud._

 _I checked my phone to see what time it is and saw that it was 12:58 pm. I sighed in disappointment "perfect, my plans are ruined" there's no denying it. I have planned tonight to be a good date tonight for me and Harleen, I made sure to tell her about this a month before so she could make time in her schedule. She has been more busy than ever this year, but I didn't bother her since I wanted her to succeed in her field of work._

 _But sadly it was getting rather annoying._

 _'I should probably talk to her about it' I mentally smacked myself for thinking this. I clasped my hands over my face and throw my head back against the sofa cushions "damn it, no, you promised to support her no matter what…..even if it means seeing her less" this is something I have to bear through for a little longer._

 _"It's nice to see you still support me"_

 _I jumped up from the couch and looked towards the door to see Harleen coming in and closing the door behind her. It in an instant that I could tell she is tired, there are bags under her eyes and a lifeless look in them, every step she took was a bit sloppy and lazy. At the last few steps I helped her onto the couch so she could rest "could've done that early" Harleen stated with a tired tone. I gave sympathetic look and gave her a kiss on the lips to see if it could lighten up her mood. It seemed to do the trick since her eyes began to lighten only bit but still held a little void in them._

 _I leaned back onto the couch allowing Harleen to lay back with me "sorry I couldn't make it, I just lost track of time" I grabbed a hold of her hand "it's fine" I reassured "your work is very important and I have no mind in waiting until your finish" Harley wrapped her arms around me. 'wow, she still smell amazing' she didn't stop with a hug but actually moved and straddle me down making it where I couldn't get up from the couch._

 _Which I didn't want to anyway._

 _"I'm pretty sure you were tired when you got here, what's with this new boost of energy?"_

 _"Oh you know" she paused and stared into my eyes "just actually realized how distant I've been lately and I want to show how grateful I am for your patience" she placed both hands on my shoulders and moved close started a trail of kisses from my lips up to my cheek and then to my ear. Her breathing tickle my ear making me more ecstatic for what comes next._

 _But suddenly and without warning I let out an ear piercing scream as I felt something stab into my side. Everything around me changed._

 _I didn't know how it did but that was the least of my worries._

 _I just blinked and I'm in a whole different room. It took a moment for me to process it and a moment to ignore the pain to actually look around the room. I wished I didn't. I wished I just went into a state of shock or blacked out but no, I was very well conscious knowing where the hell I am._

 _And Harleen sure as hell help solidify it since her whole look had changed from her red silk dress shirt and black suit skirt to an insane red and black jester jumpsuit._

 _The only source of light is a window and that was covered by blinds with only a few slits to allow light to shine in but it was enough to show the room I am in was rotting away, the paint on the wall was colorful with rainbows and mismatch colors but yet was falling off, cracks up and across the wall and roof small holes inside them too. It's like a room in an abandoned building in some god forsaken horror movie._

 _I looked at my side to see she had just stabbed my side with a small switchblade. "Hehehehehe, isn't this fun?" she was still right by my ear but the only difference was that her words are sown with insanity. I didn't respond to her question I only stared at her white painted face. Although that was a big mistake and twisted the switchblade in my side causing me to scream in pain "isn't.this.fun?" her voice obviously was laced with annoyance, the same with her eyes._

 _I didn't waste time to respond and frantically nodded my head._

 _"Harley would you please help me with the gifts?"_

 _"Of course darling!"_

 _Harleen moved off my lap allowing me to see who just spoke. The door was opened wide with a man now entering from the dark hallway. His identity still remained a mystery since he was in the part of the room where the light did not reach. The silhouette figure dropped down some boxes down on the ground with little care. One of objects skidded away from the shadow and into the light._

 _A birthday present?_

 _"Whoops! That one almost opened let's hope that won't happen again."_

 _The silhouette figure walked towards the present and kneel down to grab the box. I didn't get a good look of his face since it was still obscured in the shadow, the only thing I saw was his arms but that was enough to make guess who the hell this shadow figure is._

 _"Y-You're the Joker."_

 _The mad clowned laughed "hahahaha! How did I give it away?" I glared at him "nobody else wears a purple suit with white gloves" he laughed again and sat the box onto the pile. He finally stepped into the light showing his sinister smile and crazed eyes "Why the hateful look? I'm sure Harley was nice company" he stepped closer to me and then pulled the switch blade out of my side. I gritted my teeth from the pain, I guess it wasn't that bad since the blade was so small. The Joker used my shirt to wipe off the blood on the steel blade "You didn't scream, that's good I want to hear them when I gave you a special present" I didn't want to find out what kind of present so I used all of my strength to try to break out of my restraints._

 _But only caused the chair I was sitting in to fall to the side making my head hit the wooden floor._

 _Joker again laughed at my sad attempt to break free "I've got the rest of the presents!" Harleen came in and sat the presents neatly in the same pile he sat down "Good job Harley" he grabbed her hand pulled her into kiss and made sure I got a view of them kissing._

 _It honestly broke my heart to see Harleen kiss a man like him._

 _He pulled away "now watch as I give our special guest a welcoming guest" she nodded her head and giggled obviously showing excitement._

 _He went to the pile of birthday boxes and moved them around looking for a specific one that hold my possible impending doom. I looked to Harley with a frightened face "Harleen, please, please don't let him do this" I begged "Harle-" she delivered a swiftkit to my face to make me shut up. The kick put me in a daze and my vision became blurry making it tough to see what is happening. I heard a loud smack and someone gasping from the hit "don't hurt him anymore you might knock him out and I want him to be fully awake for this" 'this sick fuck' my blurry vision finally cleared up._

 _What I saw sent me into a frenzy. The Joker found the box he was looking for and Harley was rubbing her cheek obviously from the hit she got from her new boyfriend._

 _He ripped the top off and grabbed out two tools that made my blood run cold. An iron branner with the letter J as its logo and a blowtorch. He looked over his shoulder to see my expression and just giggled "oh I am going to love this" he held the branding iron and the blowtorch in the other, obviously lighting the blowtorch first and put the shoot flame up to the J on branning iron._

 _"Hehe, you must be thinking right now 'why am I in this situation? Was it because I dated Harleen? Or just that I was in the wrong place at the wrong time?' well little buddy, it's a bit of both you see."_

 _He pulls the J away from the flame and inspects it closely._

 _"You see I was in the middle of planning to set bats on another little easter hunts but sadly I came to a stopping point because I needed a someone to set it all off, it was hard for a bit...thinking about who to choose and why I should choose them, I almost picked someone else but……"_

 _He pointed the red hot branding iron at me having little fits of giggles._

 _"I came across you on the streets obviously I was in disguise at the time so I could blend into a crowd so when I saw you, I just couldn't help but think what a pathetic man you were, how sad and mopey you looked hell! You still look like it"_

 _He brought back the J to the torch continuing to heat it._

 _"Harley told me what you looked like when we started our little career in crime so when I saw you I just knew that you were a perfect victim……..and to show how just pathetic you are to Harley."_

 _I wasn't sure what emotion I should be feeling now in this type of situation. Fear and sorrow for what the Joker is going do to me or rage and hatred for Harley helping him set this up. Fear and sorrow were the winners. I completely forgotten about what had Harley done to me earlier and felt the toll from the wound she had made with the switchblade._

 _My breathing began to slow down and I felt my muscles relax. The blood loss is probably doing me a favor, if he continues to waste his time on the branding iron then I would be probably unconscious or better yet, dead._

 _I'd rather die than be torchered or tainted by this clown jackass._

 _My vision began to start become blacken. Slowly sadly._

 _His possibly one laugh caught my attention again "their, it's hot enough" he turned to me and began to walk towards me "shit…..and when I'm almost about…..to go.." both of them didn't even hear. My words were barely above a whisper because of the lack of strength and energy I have left in me._

 _Joker kneeled down in front of me holding the branding iron up close to my face. I winced from the heat radiating off the J._

 _"This is going to hurt!"_

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

I shot up and looked around to see that I was still in the living room with the TV on playing MR.ROBOT on screen. I tried my best to calm my nerves but it was not an easy task after having that shitty nightmare again. I only hoped the aftermath would become less and less worse for me when I wake up from it. But judging from me sweating and every part of my body shaking with a certain spot on me that hurts like hell helped me come to the conclusion that I wasn't getting better at all.

'All this crap that happened was all because of………….'

I felt all negative emotions swell up inside and just made me make a decision that I've been pondering for a while. But now, now I realize I've been holding onto the past that I need to let go of this piece of my life. One that I won't want to remember and just forget about it.

I wiped the sweat off with my sleeve and stood up from the couch and gone to the kitchen to grab a garbage bag and headed into the room to grab all the stuff that was or reminded me of Harleen. Even grabbed the boxes in the hallway closet. Needed to grab a couple more bags for the boxes though.

When I had all of them bagged up I started to take them down to the dumpsters in the back of the building personally instead of just dropping them down the shoot. Even if it means I have to climb up and down 4 flights of stairs.

When I tossed the last bag into the trash can I actually felt a little better, a little safer. Haven't actually realized how calm I was outside when I walked back to the front, I haven't been out for a while now. When I got to the front door I stopped and looked up to the sky and admire the twinkling stars and glowing moon that occupied the dark sky. 'beautiful' was my final thought before unlocking the door and walk into the apartment complex. For the first time then I smiled with little to no acre in the world. Even though I just tossed a bunch of stuff into the trash it still made me a lot happier.

'maybe I'll go actually work in the office Bruce gave me instead of working at home, probably start watching the new Marvel movies when they come out, even start getting drinks at Starbucks like normal people.'

Now though, I'll just make me some food and watch Toonami anime on the TV.

I opened my door and step inside closing it then head directly into the kitchen but slowed down pace a little. It's cold, although there was some warmth but it was almost gone. I remember my apartment being normal room temperature. I changed my focus from cooking dinner to find out why the apartment getting so cold. I went towards the hallway to check the bathroom and the two guest rooms to see if any windows are open. The last place I need to check now is my bedroom which I hoped wasn't the place it was coming from.

I just kept my mind calm and try my best to not overthink any of this. I was standing in front of my door and gripping the handle, I could feel the cold wind coming from under the door. But before I open the door I pressed my ear against my door to listen for any movement.

The only sounds I've heard was shuffling.

I pulled back and twisted the doorknob to open the door and see if anything or anyone broke in. What I saw pletely unexpected.

My eyes first locked on the window that was lifted wide open with red stains on the stool of the window. The dark red liquid seemed to have a trail on my floor, I followed the trail and found a black trench coat left on the ground with rips on the left sleeve. I looked to see a beautiful woman sitting on the ground leaning against the opposite side of my bed staring at me.

She has long silky black hair and fair skin with brown eyes. The clothes she is wearing is a red chinese traditional long sleeve shirt(with the left sleeve ripped off) and black leather pants with high heel boots.

I was pulled out of my trance from her beauty to notice her left arm bleeding badly all over my bed. Plus from the the look on her face and her hand hand that held onto a katana pointed at me and gave me the sense that she wasn't that friendly. Cannot believe I didn't see a sword pointing at me when I walked in. Obviously first thing I did-like any person would do in this type of situation-I raised my hands above my head to show a sign that I mean no harm-but she still didn't show any sign of putting down her weapon.

"Um…..Ok, look I might not understand the situation here so why not just choose the best outcome of this situation where both parties" I gesture between us "leave happily with nobody getting hurt" I'm not lying. The sooner she leaves, the sooner I can continue living a normal life.

In Gotham….where giant humanoid crocodiles roam….and humanoid bats who flies above us in the sky…...and a vigilante who is dressed up as a bat and beats the crap out of criminals. Just as normal as it can get in this fucking crazy world.

The hand that held the blade began to shake and waver. She dropped her sword onto my bed and basically lost all strength in her entire body and dropped onto my bed. Even if she held a katana at me with the possible intent to kill me I moved over to help her. I flipped her over to her back so I could face her "...poison….antidote...satchel…" her eyes begin to slowly flutter shut "please...please….please" I automatically spring to action.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god"

I looked around the room and prayed that the satchel was in here and not out there in Gotham. But it was actually just in front of her on the ground. The satchel was opened with its contents spilled out and what I saw made me questioned if I should help this mysterious woman.

Throwing knives, shurikens, a few syringes, small black vials with white skulls painted on them, and a couple of other red vials that was a symbol I couldn't recognize. I picked up the satchel and looked in to find the same shit in it except for a grappling hook. So I took a shot in the dark and grabbed one of the syringes and a vial with the strange symbol I couldn't recognize and push the needle through the cork and pull ring back to suck in the liquid into the syringe. When I saw the liquid enter the center glass container I pulled it out of the cork and moved towards her.

I realized then that I had no idea where I was supposed to inject this liquid.

'fuck it.'

I pierced her skin above the cut in her arm and inject it into her system. I realized a mistake I made in this since she didn't patch up the cut which still had blood leaking out of the wound. I went out of the room and head to the bathroom and grab the first aid kit under the counter and head straight back to the room to patch up her cut. But I know it was only a safety precautions so the liquid doesn't come out along with her blood.

I only pray that she doesn't die here.

Two long hours has passed. After the first 30 minutes of staying by her side. I cleaned up the mess of blood she had made in my room and lifted her up onto my bed so she could have a good comfortable rest. Me on the other hand was sitting in a chair from the living room watching he and checking her pulse every few minutes. After an hour I knew in full confidence that'll she'll live for sure….right?

I stayed close to her just in case something happened. I went onto my laptop and searched how to take care of a hospitalized person. I got everything down in my opinion but it is better safe than sorry.

I looked up how to take care of a person with a fever which was kinda the state she was in now since her skin was a little cold. The stuff I found seemed simple enough just had to make sure the room is at a comfortable temperature and have some water and ibuprofen on the stand by. It seemed like it was gonna be an easy night when it comes to ensuring her health is good. I was about to go grab some of the necesites but was stopped when a messaging board popped up over the Google search page.

Only one person in this messaging board, H.

H:Hi!

I clicked one button on my laptop and closed the messaging board and closed my laptop. When the hell would she just stop? I growled in annoyance and walked out of the room to resume what I was doing.

Morning soon came.

And what I saw caused me to immediately jump out of the chair and tossing his laptop onto the bed. He looked over to the mysterious woman who was leaning against the wall struggling to open the window. I knew she couldn't since it looked like all of her strength was being used to keep herself up. She looked towards me and saw I was walking towards and tried to make me stop in my tracks by raising her sword, which she was using as a cane for support, but again couldn't because of she was lacking in strength.

When she attempted to raise her sword she collapsed onto the ground dropping to her knees and falling face first onto the floor. She grunted trying to push herself up from the ground but couldn't "stay away!" I sighed and put one arm over shoulder and lifted her off the ground and led her back to the bed. Obviously it was a struggle since she attempted to fight back but was kinda funny and sad since any resistance she made failed miserably making me struggle not to laugh.

I sat her on the bed "please calm down" I said "you'll need to rest so can you please just lay down" she glared at me but accepted it. Although she still had a sword in her hand so I gave her more space between us.

"Fine, but I suggest not leaving your home."

That made me raise my eyebrow in suspicious "don't act like a fool, you should've known something like this would have happened" I couldn't speak, my mouth went dry and my heartbeat quickened thinking of why she had said that.

"who are you?" I whispered quietly.

"Shiva."

I honestly wasn't sure what to do now for sure. Her saying that I shouldn't leave my home pretty much put me on guard 24/7 again after calming down my damn nerves. Plus her name didn't make me feel very trustworthy with her being in my home, I would've tried to find a way to get her to leave but after seeing what she was literally packing I didn't exactly have the guts to do so.

I continued my work for WAYNE ENTERPRISES at my home in the living room in a chair near the table on my laptop. I stayed over on the other side away from the hall so I wouldn't get a surprised attack and killed from behind. It still didn't help himself calm down.

My eyes narrowed at the laptop screen trying to find something to trace a hacker. The bastard almost got through the system kinda made feel excited to know another challenge has risen in my personal digital realm. I decided to just start a system search to find any kind of openings they made for me to trace them. As the system began to it's search I looked up from the screen and towards the hallway 'I probably should check on her' I got up from the chair and headed down the hallway.

I opened the door abruptly hoping that I would find my room empty with the window open and a mess to clean up. But those hopes were shattered when he saw she was still there but was quickly replaced with shock and embarrassment.

She was currently in a mediating position right at the end of my bed. It wasn't exactly that that made shock or embarrassed except that she was wearing something more revealing. Bandages wrapped around her chest area and wore tight black short shorts.

She didn't moved from her position nor acknowledge my existence.

"What do you want?"

Cut that. She probably just think I'm not worth any action of acknowledgement except for her words.

"I was just seeing if you have left."

She chuckled from my words "sadly I can't;more importantly I don't want too" she turned her head looking over her shoulder "don't think it's because of you it's simply because I took a lot of more damage to my body than I thought and since your apartment haven't been barged in with gun wielding criminals already it would mean that I am safe from harm's way and can relax and heal."

I frowned "does that mean I could leave my apartment?"

She made a slight gesture with her head signaling 'yes' "but don't think of telling the police I'm here or it will end with your death!" I gulped and just left closing my bedroom door. I grabbed my wallet and phone then made sure to set up a security reaction when the system found who tried the mainframe before leaving. I felta heavy weight get lift off my shoulders when I stepped out of my apartment. I headed out of the building contemplating where to go I was in no rush so I decided to take a stroll through the park and enjoy the scenery.

I sat down on a bench taking in the green environment. I couldn't believe how long it has been since I been outside. It was nice, it was welcoming but it was ruined when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

I sighed and took my phone out to see I received a message from an unknown contact. Again as I explained many times earlier I already knew who it was messaging me. I swiped the locked screen and tapped on the message to text back, the fact it had a black heart and red spades in the message gave me all the information I need. Not bothering to message back I blocked the number and put my phone back into my pocket.

Back to enjoying the scenery around me I allowed myself to slowly pace out with no train of thought. Time slipped away and soon the sun began to set, I stood up from the bench and left the park thinking what I should have for dinner tonight.

I remembered the first restaurant or fast food place I ate at when I first came to Gotham, I felt myself smile from the memory feeling a little chuckle escape my lips 'I wonder why I stopped going?'. I decided to go eat there so I can enjoy something very familiar to me. The walk there was quick and nice 'guess a dark vigilante beating the crap out of criminals does work' I thought.

'I wonder why I stopped going?'

As soon as I saw the sign and the big window showing the inside of the joint. It had the same furniture that every fast food restaurant would have booths attached to the walls, tables scattered around with four chairs surrounding them, and a bar with stools lined up on the outside facing towards the kitchens window.

The place were packed up with men eating and eyeballing every lady the strode pass them, each wearing revealing female hero/villains costumes.

I looked up to the bright sign that shined in the dark.

'SUPERBABES'(It's in the movie Batman and Harley Quinn, can't believe they actually have a Cafe like that)

I remembered why I only came here once. I felt like I was a freaking degenerate for eating here but I couldn't eat anywhere else since it was late and the only place opened. Which is pretty much the same situation I am in right now.

'I did hear that familiarity makes you feel happy.'

I went over to the door and pushed open the door and walked into the establishment. I went over to one of the booths and sat done than grabbing a menu to see what they had. Nothing really changed from what I could remember, place didn't look like much but they did offer a lot of good things to eat that well definitely not disappoint.

"Here ya go!"

A plate was sit down in front of me with my most favorite food, (Favorite Main Dish) and a side of (Favorite Side Dish) I smiled seeing it freshly made. But that smile faltered when looked at the person who brought it to me. I looked to my side to see the last person I would ever expect to be in a place like this. But it certainly would make a lot of sense since it blended in with the whole them.

She still looked the same from our last encounter. White makeup covering up her entire face and black red checkered jumpsuit.

She smiled looking down on me, this was actually the first time we met face to face after the incident. She only sent packages and messages of which I would always ignore. Still a very bold move none of the less one I would have never expected and one I have never planned for at all.

She looked nervous and a little scared 'seriously? I should be the one scared!'. She moved to sit across from me getting a few looks from the waitresses and glares from men but all of them shook it off.

"So….h-how has it been going? Anything interesting happening?" she asked.

"Don't" I said "I don't just understand why you keep bothering me, why you can't just understand I just don't want you in my life anymore it's…...it is completely over Harley, what you did to me….I….I just can't."

She was taken back by this "(Y/N), I know what I did can't be forgiven or forgotten b-but I still want this" she leaned forward grabbing both of my hands "I still want us, the moment in my life when you and me were together was my greatest moments of my life a-and I want it back, I want us to be back please, just please give me another chance I've changed I'm doing good now have you seen it? I worked the bats and his friends with keeping Gotham safe!" hope were in her eyes, a hope that me and her will finally get together.

It only made it more harder to say it "no" the smile that slowly formed over what she had just said faltered "I can't, I just can't" I pulled my hands away from hers and scooted out of the booth. I didn't look back at her and ignored the looks I was receiving from the waitresses and customers and just walked out.

Again, again my throbbed with pain and my mind was conflicted with what had just happened. A small part of me wanted to say yes, yes to a second chance to rebuild of what we had but a much larger part, one that would possibly never fade told me to say no, no because of what ended it, all because I wanted her to be safe and not worried.

I sighed "I need a drink."

3rd P.O.V

Shiva became rather suspicious about (Y/N) whereabouts after it had turned 10 PM. She didn't expect the spineless man to make such a bold move in running away or turning her in. She wasn't sure what he was doing but she had to guess it was those two options.

She hasn't been completely cut off from the outside world and her subordinates, they've actually been came in contact the second (Y/N) left the room from the night she first show up here. She told them to be on standby and to not do anything so they wouldn't draw attention. But to have a couple near her for her beckon call. Which was a good call since she needed them to search the city for him. Not to kill him, but to bring him to here to his home….so she can kill him herself.

It seemed the most fitting way but now she was having second thoughts on that decision. She had left the room she had been staying in and looked at the man's apartment getting little bit of information from every object she found. Especially the gun he left on the table. But everything else did give her an idea of him being something like an Otaku. Something she disliked and now made her feel like she was doing him a favor. But what did make her have second decisions was his laptop.

Aside from his game files and cartoon shows history she was impressed by his great work with digital programming. She never seen anyone with such skill in creating protection for systems and hacking.

Someone with such skill shouldn't be wasted. It's what she was thinking, it's why she was having second thoughts about ending him.

She was still looking through his laptop to see what else was on it currently scrolling through his photo gallery. The most recent was a year ago, she could easily see a difference in his state from now and then. The photos that he was in showed him smiling with life in his eyes, especially the ones where he was with a certain woman.

She clicked on one of the photos that grabbed her attention the most. It looked like the photo was taken at a new year's party and both were quite formal, (Y/N) wore a black tuxedo and the woman he was holding wore a bright red dress. She was blonde and wearing glasses both of them looked into each other's eyes with compassion and love, ignoring the party and outside world around them.

Her heart felt a little stab of jealousy.

Shiva immediately clicked in the red icon once she heard a key entered the lock on the door and twisted with a soft 'click'. The door burst open with (Y/N) stumbling through and falling on the floor "what the hell man I thought you had my back?" he slurred. She looked towards the doorway to see one of her subordinates dressed in casualing clothing pulling the keys and setting them on the table next to the door.

He looked towards her "he was drinking at a bar" he didn't put much detail into it. Shiva didn't mind and only have a nod. He closed the door leaving her alone with a drunk man who was trying to get up. Shiva pity the sight of a man struggling to do something so simple but she couldn't blame him since intoxicated. She moved off the couch and over to him, she helped off the ground and onto the couch.

"Thanks."

He said plopping himself down with a groan "oh god, I'm gonna have a killer headache in the morning."

"Why?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you drunk?" Shiva demanded in her strong foreign tone.

"I don't need t-" he stopped when he made eye contact with her. She was only inches away from his face staring at him with fierce and deadly eyes "I-I-I" he exhaled admitting defeat "I've bumped into someone from my past and….and it kinda threw me off in a bad way so I went for a drink" he looked away from her in shame "I guess I kinda slipped away."

She narrowed her eyes "who could have possibly done that?"

"It's.." he felt his heart throb in pain again "an ex-girlfriend she tried to rekindle things and try to convince me to get back together but...but I couldn't I just couldn't not after what she had done" his voiced cracked. "I don't understand…..I don't understand why I feel so much pain, why I feel so guilty for saying no, for not going back and saying yes when she had tried so hard to fix this" again, he felt the weight slowly drop onto his shoulders again and his mind put in another conflicted state.

She placed her hand on his cheek and turned his sights towards her "don't allow her make you regret your decision, I do not know what she had done but to see the damage she had caused is enough to see that she doesn't deserve your forgiveness nor your acknowledgement" she inched closer to you "if it truly is difficult for you to forget her with your own will alone then maybe….. you'll need help from another person" she connect their lips into a kiss.

His mind was blank so he followed her example and returned the kiss. He didn't think at all, only just jumped onto the first extinct that popped into his mind. Well, second extinct that popped into his head the first being shock and rejection, but that was small compared to the second which was return the affection. He didn't feel an ounce of regret and no second thinking. He just only thought of how is this going to end.

The action from Shiva escalated from a simple kiss to something more mature and hot between them, something Shiva did quite enjoy herself. But that action filled someone else with hatred and anger, a silhouette from afar was watching them from another building. Hidden well they were and had a perfect view to see what was happening in (Y/N) apartment.The person didn't stay any longer, not wanting to see the person they truly love be in the arms of another. Almost with little to no effort the silhouette figure moved swiftly and jumped over to the next building behind them jumping from the shadows and into the light of the moon.

It shined to show Harley Quinn.

Whose face was contorted with anger and determination. Anger towards the assassin and determination to get back the man the assassin she has in her grasp.

1 week has passed and the events following the intimate moment (Y/N) had with Shiva had the biggest impact on his life. Things truly did change that night, first being that Shiva wishes to have a romantic relationship with him something she asked after they rested on the couch when they were done with there fun activities. (Y/N), who was surprised himself, said 'yes' without any hesitation or second guessing. He didn't know what he was getting into and he didn't think about it not until the next morning where she has surprised him with physical and mental training.

Even if she was only gonna use him for his amazing skill in computer science she still had standards for who was gonna be with and who she was gonna call her partner. He certainly didn't lack in physical training which certainly did surprise her, guess he also had a daily exercise. The mental seemed to benefit him greatly but he still lacked some qualities in it such as calming down and slow his heart rate. None of the less he still made great progress that Shiva does enjoy seeing. Although there is one part of this that'll prove to be challenge to her and that was training him to another human life without hesitations. Something she wasn't truly sure he can do but she'll see once she crosses that bridge.

All in all, she did quite enjoy her time with him and did enjoy the affection he has shown her throughout the week. It was quite…..pleasant to have someone show true compassion and love towards her, it truly felt like something she would never stop appreciating.

Harley time this week has been annoying as a normal person would put it but for her it was a shit show after another. She has only been watching from afar in different ways for both night and day. When the sun is up high she staked out in her own hideouts and watch the building with cameras she had set up looking towards (Y/N) apartment along with the ones that was already legally installed inside and around the building. At night she camped rather close from another building's rooftop making sure she wasn't seen by the mysterious silhouette figures that moved frequently around apartments rooftop and hallways.

Sunday night, the same bullshit she been seeing the entire week. Harley decided to take a little risk and watch from the building across the street instead further away as she was doing before. Shiva and (Y/N) both sat in a clearing they made in the living room facing each other cross legged with there eyes clothes. One of there many meditations they have been doing this past week.

She is actually a little happy that (Y/N) was mediating, it helped heal the negative emotions that still remained inside of him. Probably would make their next meeting much more easier than the last since he'll have a clear mind. But she wasn't sure when that might come since he never left the building this entire week, something he has been doing for a while now. She really hated it.

Even though she knew it was her fault but now it Shiva, probably told him not to leave her alone. She had to somehow get him to leave the building and maybe she could get her chance to get him.

She gasped in surprise realizing she has been spacing out instead of watching and felt a presence standing behind her. She was quick on her feet and grabbing her mallet she had right by her. Turning around and swinging down her mallet to knock down the person behind her and almost struck them. But they were also quick and side step dodging her sloppy and predictable attack.

"N-Nightwing, whatcha doing here?"

He didn't answer her question first but instead grabbed the mallet pole and pulled it out of Harley's hands "I'm here to see what you have been doing" scanning the area around them and took a couple steps forward pass Harley and then looked at the building across them and then back to her "you've been stalking him, Harley you need to stop doing this he told you no so you should just forget about him."

Her face reddened "no! I will not! He still loves me and I know it! So back off bird brain!" she yelled surprising Nightwing and making him back up. He could see the sanity slowly leave in her eyes, she was running out of patience and that meant she was gonna start doing things the old Harley Quinn did when she was with the Joker.

"What a pitiful sight."

Nightwing jumped in surprise seeing that they were surrounded by men and women. Nightwings body tensed up when he saw who spoke and was looking down on him from the water tank "Shiva" he whispered under his breath. He tossed the mallet towards Harley bringing her out of a shocked state to see the Assassin standing over them. He got into a battle stance preparing for an opening to escape since he knew that he was no match against Shiva and her ninjas, especially in a group.

"Don't be so tensed boy, I'm only here to make an offering" he had another look of surprise look on his face but only lasted for a second.

"What do you have to offer?" he asked in a threatening tone.

Shiva smiled proudly knowing that he couldn't turn this down, especially since it benefited them the most "To end all League of Shadows activities operations and to turn over all information of criminal activity we have collected" her tone changed more when seeing their looks change but this time permanent.

"What? Are you serious?" he said baffled "what do you want?".

She crossed her arms "it's quite simple actually" she dropped in front of them "I want to be left alone and I don't want to be bothered while I am in Gotham" she said.

"Deal, but may I ask why are you doing?" Nightwing asked letting down his defenses.

"Oh nothing really" she began to walk past them gesturing her hand signaling her subordinates to disperse and spread the message then turned to Nightwing and Harley "just a change of heart that's all, now if you excuse me I have files to prep and send off" she didn't give them any time to ask any more questions. She grabbed a hold of the second railing to and let go to have a much softer landing.

Harley roughly grabs Nightwings shoulder and turned him around to face her "are you serious?! Your not gonna actually agree to this right?!" he gave Harley an apologetic look.

"Harley, I'm sorry but if she fulfil her promise, which I believe she well, then Gotham well be free from any kind of League of Shadow activities for good. This is gonna be a big load off our back" He turned back to look across the street to see (Y/N). He knew the history of him, how he and Harley used to be a couple right before she gotten into the grips of the mad clown Prince of Chaos. He pieced together the facts that were laid before him, Harley 24/7 stakeout, him and her being surrounded by the League of Shadow in minutes, Shiva standing before them in person, and most of all Shiva willingly stopping any and all there activities and hand over all information the League of Shadows held within Gotham.

"Harley...stop stalking them and leave them alone or I'll call Batman."

The threat was real, she knew because they were given the greatest opportunity to make Gotham a little safer and wasn't gonna allow it to slip from their grasp "I'm gonna head back to the batcave to tell everyone, so just head home" he unhooked his grappling hook and shot it to another building and then swinging down heading into the direction of the batcave leaving Harley alone.

With only her thoughts and pain.

(Y/N) inhaled and exhaled. He felt at peace with himself and balanced. No more fear, no more anxiety, and no more regrets from the past. Now he is freed from all negative emotion and filled with positive emotions and it's all thanks to his new lover, Sandra Wu-San. She had told him her true name on the third day after they had started their relationship and training. He felt a sudden change in her personality that day almost like something was tore down and made her vulnerable.

He knew what had made her look vulnerable and for him it seemed….strange.

(FLASHBACK)

 _He and Shiva has just finished they're physical training and (Y/N) was quite tired from it. She has been pushing him and pushing to the brink of near death with the exercises she has made him perform(squats, one-handed pushup, set ups, etc)._

 _He was excited when it came to the end because it was time for their(actually his) meditation time where he only had to sit still and breath. He wish he could just lay down and sleep but obviously that wasn't optional because of Shiva. She has been rather forceful with this whole training thing and quiet after their intimate moment. He didn't push into the matter since they were still technically strangers. (Y/N) tried his best to change that but there hasn't been much progress done and he wasn't sure any was gonna be made._

 _But it didn't make him waver or regret saying 'yes' to starting the relationship with her. Even if she didn't talk about herself or her past._

 _He sat down on the living room ground crossing his legs and groaning. His body is sore as hell and it definitely hurt more when he is in this position, even if he was still. He ignored it and take one last glance at Shiva and shined her a kind smile but was returned with a emotionless cold frown._

 _Now frowning he looked away from her and closed his eyes to begin his daily meditation. Still struggling to find the whole purpose of this whole ordeal. Shiva observed him and his progress when he starts his meditation and the progress has been slow._

 _She didn't say anything about it though and allowed him to go at his own pace. Never in her time in the League of Shadows has she ever gave someone such special treatment._

 _If you'd were to lack in any subjects of your training or even fall behind the others you would be immediately forgotten. But she made an acception with this man and give him his time to make some progress. Besides he was doing excellent in his physical training even if he is undoubtedly tired at the end._

 _She stood up from the chair she was sitting on and went over to the table that was moved over on the side of the living room to make some room. She walked around (Y/N) not battering an eye or even speaking a word to him. She reached under the table and grabbed one of the 4 photo albums it had under the table. She has been looking through these when (Y/N) starts mediating so she wouldn't be so board…….and to better know (Y/N). She already looked through 3 of them and they were mainly of his time in Gotham and WAYNE ENTERPRISES._

 _The last one she has been attendly saving for last since it has a different kind of texture and design than the rest. The 3 other binders were just black(except for one that pink hearts glued onto it) but this one is an old red binder with dust collecting onto it. She moved back over to the chair and sat back down and starting to flip through it._

 _She was quite surprise to say the least to see that these photos were that of children and home. All were smiling and happy, each photo had a different event happening such as parties, birthdays, holidays and much more. But something caught her eye and it was a boy with (H/C) hair and (E/C) standing among the children in all of them. It dawned upon her that it was (Y/N) from when he was a child but who were the children that was around him?_

 _"Which one are you looking at?"_

 _(Y/N) gotten curious to see what had Shiva brought with her when she came back around him. He opened one eye to see and asked out what album she was looking at but was met with a cold glare._

 _He closed his eye and went back to what he was doing before but Shiva didn't leave his question unanswered "it's a book filled with pictures of you as a child" he smiled knowing what book she as talking, such fond memories were in that when he was young. She continued to skeem over it and turned pages "it's quite interesting to see you surrounded by other children smiling and playing with them, you know since you don't seem that social" he didn't say anything back since she wasn't exactly lying._

 _"It's kinda a funny story" he said. Shiva sighed getting annoyed at the fact he was doing what he was told. She only obliged to tell him so it wouldn't keep him from being distracted "since you're not doing what I have specifically told you then I guess you can humor me with the story" he rocketed up off the ground and landed on the long couch to lay down and rest his muscles._

 _He looked over to me and then tapped the photo album Shiva held in her hands "this is the photo album of me when I was kid living in an orphanage" he said "orphanage? Your an orphan?" Shiva said surprised and a little stupid for not learning about this "Yes, I was given to the orphanage by my parents when I was a baby so I grew up with the children in Gotham Orphanage" Shiva had a look of pity thinking of the conditions of the orphan homes._

 _But (Y/N) quickly dismissed the thought "it was actually nice, the home was funded by WAYNE ENTERPRISES so we were given the best education and living conditions, plus all the kids were great friends even with me" he chuckled "itś a little funny since when I was younger and was with one of them I would feel confident but when alone it would go away."_

 _Somehow again, Shiva felt jealousy enter her heart as she heard his words and look through the book. She has never seen such pure happiness even if it was capture through a photo of the past._

 _"Such things like compassion and love is something that'll only cause weakness and failure" Shiva said in a monotone voice._

 _(Y/N), much to his discomfort, looked to her and saw a emotionless look in her eyes. He wasn't sure what to make of her statement and why she would say such a thing so easily. He could only think that in some point of her life she faced something alone and was left with nothing but an empty shell of herself._

 _"Hey" he sat up and moved close to her on the couch ignoring the pain it caused him and gently grabbed her hand "compassion and love is something in life you need without it…..well, life wouldn't really be worth living" he knew this might fail since it wasn't much to go on. But it did a lot more than he would have ever expected._

 _Shiva has been through so much in her life, mainly because of the path to become the ultimate fighter, a path that cause her so much physical and mental pain that changed her in the worst possible way. So much she have given up her birth name to carry up a new mantle of a assassin to rid the world of corruption no matter what has to be done._

 _She has never felt so flawed and foolish, never so hurt emotionally._

 _Which is why she returned her gesture and gently held onto his hand weeping. He reacted by pulling her into hug of comfort and warmth, something she has been missing her entire life._

 _"Sandra" she whispered "Sandra Wu-San is my true name."_

(END OF FLASH BACK)

(I'll be using Sandra now instead of Shiva for the rest of the story)

Things changed between him and Sandra.

It felt strange to see someone so strong break down by such things like a picture of another person's life. He must have guessed seeing a life of a person with nothing be so happy when there not alone. Everyone has their limit and eventually when that limit is reached they break and that is when someone else comes to help fix them to be something more better than they were before.

He inhaled and exhaled again feeling that his time is up for meditation and it was time to continue his work for WAYNE ENTERPRISES. He opened his eyes and prepared to get up but froze when he sees someone he would have never expected to be this close to him again.

"Harley"

She smiled looking down at him "hi sweetie!" she gripped her mallet tight and swing it against (Y/N) head with enough force to knock him out but not crack his skull or cause brain damage. She walked over to his unconscious form and kneeled down to kiss his forehead and gently pet his hair "don't worry" she said "it'll good from now on…..(Y/N)" her voice quivered.

Three days has passed and Sandra has already sent out every assassin she has that are in Gotham searching for (Y/N). Coming back to his home after finishing her business and fulfilling the deal she had made with Nightwing, she had come to find her assassin guards unconscious and hurt and (Y/N) missing.

Sandra has never felt such fury and passion to end a life because she knew who had done. Harley Quinn. She did expected resist from the insane clown but never to this degree, the only thing she thought the clown would do was attack her. But obviously she did something she didn't expect since it would cause so much chaos because of the search being done by her assassin's.

Gotham would've been torn apart if it wasn't for the bat and his gang to step in and help her with the search.

She stood atop of the (Y/N) apartment building looking out and viewing Gotham with the sun high up in the sky. She felt so much frustration because of the leads she has been given about the whereabouts of Harley location, none of which helped her find where she has taken him. She yelled out and struck the roof beneath causing cracks to be made but no kind of terrible damage.

'Never have I've not been in control of my emotions' she grabbed her hand and felt blood trickle down her knuckles 'stay in control, he will be found, he will be back.'

"We've got a location"

She stood up and saw two of her assassin's kneeling before her and possibly pretend to not have seen her weakened state. One of them held out a phone towards her with the screen on and a map opened "what is this?" she asked grabbing the device from his hand "it's a tracker that Batman has given us, he said it well show us where Harley Quinn said that a tracker was put in her and would always show her whereabouts no matter where she is on the planet" she tapped the screen getting direct coordinates to a warehouse in Metropolis along with vitals "how?" "Waller" he said.

It clicked and knew what he meant "so the tracker that Waller put in her is still there, good" she said realizing she could just end the clown with a touch of a button. But didn't since she would rather finish her off with her own bare hands like every warrior she has fought.

She turned away from them and began to walk towards the door to the building stairs "prepare for the fight of your life Harley Quinn, because it'll be your last."

(Y/N) groaned and placed the palm of his hand on his head "what the hell?" he opened his eyes and was blinded by the light shining through his bedroom window "my, my, well isn't someone a little" he vision began to focus and adjust and he looked beside him to the person laying in his bed "Harleen?..." he was confused and a little unbalanced to say the least.

He felt so much pain in his and have no memory of what caused but most importantly how was Harleen laying by him and how is her skin not bleach white.

She looks like herself, fair skin, pink lips, beautiful long blonde hair and shining blue eyes.

His head throbbed in pain again and groaned in frustration "what the hell?" Harleen placed her hand on my forehead "oh! Your burning up! You know what that means no leaving bed today!!" for some reason (Y/N) smiled. Harleen jumped out of bed and left to get him some medicine to help with the pain and when she did he took the moment to look around the room. It looks exactly like his and hers room when they moved into the apartment he lived in now.

It looked all so real and it caused him to start second guessing everything that has happened so far 'did she really become a criminal? Did she really join the joker? If it was true than where is Sandra?' he thought.

Harley walked into the bathroom and opened the mirror on the wall to the contents inside and grabbed a bottle of ibuprofen than headed off to the kitchen to grab (Y/N) a glass of water. When halfway to the kitchen she unexpectedly pressed a spot on the lower part of her neck causing a sudden change in her skin tone. Her fair skin changed it color to bleach. Grabbing ahold of a small object off her neck something no bigger than a penny and looked at the small contraption shining it in the light.

It has a silver center with bright blue light and black outlining "damn, can't believe how well this work…..so happy I took it from the bat cave" she had winged it but was winging it quite greatly.

She couldn't stand (Y/N) being with Sandra. Her heart simply couldn't take anymore of it and the whole deal thing that went down with Nightwing and Shiva was enough to give her a push.

The plan she is winging it with was something that she had planned when she forgot and left Joker. She had used money that her and her crazy ex-clown boyfriend took from bank robberies and protection. She first bought a large warehouse and hired a special construction crew to build an exact interior of her and (Y/N) apartment, then bought or made everything that their personal belongings and furniture, everything from Harley gymnastics trophies to (Y/N) Masters in computer science engineering. When everything was set she had only one thing to do and that was to steal a special set of goggles that erased anyone memories if worn.

But she was stopped when she was gonna enter the facility by Batman and was offered a chance of redemption. The reasoning he had was well made and it came through with Harley now that her mind is stable.

He stated that if she joined him and his super buddies and fight to make Gotham safe than he'll probably give her another chance. The stand off they had was long because she debated about it in her and came to believe that it'll work. But she was wrong, the damage she left him in was far worse than she thought.

But she still chose to wait for him to recover…..but she grew impatient when that woman showed up.

When they all left the apartment complex it gave her the only opportunity she would get in a long time. So she took it. Hitting with her mallet was something she honestly didn't think she would do but her pulse was racing and her reasoning was cloudy so….it just happened. It was good thing it happened because now (Y/N) is questioning whether or not his memories of him getting betrayed and hurt, wondering if there real or not.

After the being knocked out she took him all the way from Gotham to Metropolis. The warehouse and structure was left alone and she had one of Batman's special holographic appearance projection, which she set to change her skin color.

That is what happening so far and now, now she just need to rekindle the spark that was between them when they first started dating. Then...then she'll get him back, that's what she believes.

She gripped the glass she had grabbed from the cupboard, feeling fear of being rejected again by him. She worried what would she do next and who she well hurt next.

"Calm down Harley" she turned the faucet on and filled the glass up with cold water "you still have time to, they don't know about this place and (Y/N) won't try to leave the apartment, he never does" remembering how he doesn't did bring her spirits up, she usually have to force him to go out and have fun with her when they were dating.

She put the small device back on her neck and turned it back on changing her skin to look normal again. She then headed to the bedroom where (Y/N) waited for her. She walked into the room seeing (Y/N) observing a action figure of Vaas from Far Cry 3. He got it because of her interest in the minds of insane criminals.

She moved onto the bed getting his attention "here, this well help with your headache" she said handing the glass of water and ibuprofen bottle. He smiled a little before setting the glass down and opening a bottle to a get "so….got any ideas as to why I have this headache?" he said in a suspicious tone. Harley shrugged with cool and calm look "must have gotten somehow sweetie, told ya it's bad if you don't get fresh air once and a while" he kept quiet and toke the pill and downed it with the glass of water.

He felt the headache slowly fade away and the warmth of someone latching onto him. Harley closed the short distance between them on the bed he felt her breath on the back of his neck. When he turned to look at her and push her back since he was still confused but she already made her move before he could. She pressed both of their lips together and bringing (Y/N) shock then pleasure and happiness.

Her lips…..her soft pink lips….it's as if it was there first kiss they had all over again and by god did it take a toll on him. He felt the suspicious sense and negative memories fade away from his conscious. He moved his right hands to the back of her head to deepen the kiss and his left hand to hold her closer. Both were responded with her giggling.

When they parted both of them were breathless looking into their eyes smiling. Harley heart nearly gave out when she saw (Y/N) look at her with the same eyes from when they first started dating, it nearly reduced her to tears.

"So" she said between breaths "how would you like to watch some _HEROES_?"

Sandra made it to Metropolis via private jet and now walked among the citizens of the city. She had adjourned new clothing so she wouldn't bring any attention to herself, dark blue jeans, black high heel boots, white long sleeve shirt and a leather jacket. She has contemplating and pondering what should she do when she got her hands on the insane clown.

She was more calm now since she knew the location of Harley and if she has the location of Harley than she has the location of (Y/N). She brought out the tracking the device from her jacket and looked at it again to see they still hadn't move since she arrived. The thin line her lips were in now formed into a genuine happy smile seeing she didn't need to chase her. She continued her walk and put the device back in her jacket pocket. Nothing of interest happened on the walk there other than a few hoots and googly eyes other men gave her.

When she arrived at the location the tracker has lead her too she was surprised to see it was an old storage warehouse. Night already have came so slipping in without getting any attention was easier said than done(did I use that right?). She obviously didn't take the front entrance since it was locked so she couldn't go through there. She went around the building to find any entrance point she could use and as luck would have it, there was. A window that was still seal shut from the inside but there is small hole broken in the window just big enough to for her arm to slip in and unlock it.

When she moved inside and landed softly from the high window sill she only looked towards the one thing that stood out the most. An abnormally weird shaped box in the center of the room surrounded by strange light stands facing various parts of the box that had outlined rectangles on it, which is covered in a black layer cover that has wires connected to it leading to a box right under it.

She walked around the box with her eagle eyes trying to figure out the purpose of this thing. But it was all answered the second she saw the door, a door that had the similarities to (Y/N)'s apartment. She first checked the tracking device that was still in her pocket to ensure she was correct and when she saw that she stood within the red dot that is showing on the screen she knew she was here.

She began her trek towards the door but with no sound following her footsteps when she was in front of the door she gently gripped the handle and turned it in a slow motion. But stopped and pressed her ear against the door to see if anyone was in the living room(because it's a replica) and heard the faint nose of a TV from a distance. Ensuring her that Harley is down the hallway. She turned the handle again silently making no noise whatsoever so she wouldn't give her target the heads up.

(Y/N) and Harley been laying in bed all day watching the first season of HEROES. It was enjoyment for the both of them, especially (Y/N) because he felt like it has been a long, long, long time since they did this. He couldn't explain it, maybe because one side of him was still battling telling him that this is fake and he already has another lover waiting for him while the other side is telling him to forget it, but he couldn't.

He fidgeted on the bed causing some small complaints and whining from Harley but he couldn't help it. The feelings of regret and confusion only grew more and more. It grew to the point where he couldn't just take it anymore and just abruptly got up from the bed making Harley yell out in frustration for his constant disruptions. But fell silent as he pulled off his shirt and looked into the mirror hanging on the wall. He stared at one area of his chest, receiving all the answers he needed this entire time he has been in this room. A small part of the top left of his chest was... covered in imprints of 'J' some just looks like it was lightly printed and not noticeable but others were deep and easy to see.

He felt sudden flashbacks come into his mind making him remember every damn detail about it. He slowly turned around to Harley who was kneeling on the bed looking at him with a frighten and scared look.

Her mouth moved but no words came out, it took her a moment to find the right words to say "O-ok, ok, this…..t-this may look bad b-but" she got out of the bed and walked around over to (Y/N) who stared blankly at her "this can be forgotten….I-I can make this up" her voice cracked and began to break along with her composure as tears swelled up in her eyes and lips sides began to point down. She gently touched his gracing over the 'J' with her thumb she looked back into his eyes "I can fix this, we can fix this just please, please don't leave me (Y/N), I don't want to lose you" her began to crack as her tears fell down her cheeks. She pressed her forehead against his chest silently sobbing "You are the only good thing in my life that made it worth living, the only thing that could help me."

"Please…..please don't leave me."

Broken. Shattered.

That, that is what he saw in Harley eyes when she spoke to him. He could even hear in her voice when she was begging him not to leave her. All that just reminded him of what he was not too long ago, broken, shattered, an empty damn shell that felt nothing but pain and fear. A shell that wish one day it could just go back to what it was before but it couldn't do it alone and couldn't even begin to think where to start that process. He now felt so lucky to have met Sandra and to be shown he could be happy again.

(Y/N) focused onto the pain he had felt from the past way before he met Sandra, when he had just been saved by Batman from the Joker. When he felt so alone and broken. He wrapped his arms around Harley causing Harley to look up in shock and to be silenced by (Y/N) by kissing her. She kissed back within the second she felt his lips, she still felt tears roll down her cheeks but it was ok. Because it was from the happiness and enjoyment she felt in that moment.

After a couple of seconds of kissing and feeling a true connection between them reform (Y/N) spoke with a little concern "Harley….I do want to be with you again, I'm….I'm sorry it took so long for me to admit but...I still want to be with Sandra" he paused carefully picking his words "I don't want to leave her, she helped make me better after being in such pain for so long" he said trying to prevent a bad situation break out.

Harley wrapping her own arms around his chest "I don't care just as long as I am with you than you could be with Sandra" she had no idea who he was talking about but I had to guess it was the female ninja he has been with.

"Then I have to head back now."

"O...ok" Harley said in disappointment but did nothing to so him. (Y/N) walked over to the closest of the bedroom walking pass Harley to get some clothes on. He didn't need to ask Harley to know now that this wasn't really there apartment but more than just a duplicate. All he needed to ask her now is where they really are and if she can help get back to his apartment and to Sandra. She said yes to both of them without hesitation.

Sandra, didn't immediately enter the room when she got to the door but instead first listen to the sounds inside first. She nearly jumped the gun and pushed the door open when she heard sudden and quick movement from inside but stopped when she heard loud crash or an attack cutting through the air. What soon followed after made her only listen and not act out, she heard there words clearly with every emotions and truths that were in them. Especially Harley's……

By the end of it Sandra felt like everything was beginning to set and (Y/N) would be returning soon to Gotham to her. She left while he and Harley prepared to travel to Gotham;which she'll being doing too. The thing she needed now was time, time to make a decision that would probably set her life for the future.

The two day drive back to Gotham wasn't filled with silence but instead laughter and smiles from both (Y/N) and Harley. He was stunned to find out that he was brought to Metropolis, a place he did want to visit so he could get a look at Lex Luthor corporation security systems and see the holes in there system. And then make it where every 2 hours all electronic screens would play 'Gangnam Style' with full volume to piss off Lex, the greedy bastard(Actually was an orange lantern once in green lanterns Blackest Night, if I'm correct).

The ride was filled with stories of Harley(who is in her original outfit) doing good and fighting along with other superheroes. (Y/N) listened to the bizarre and amazing tales of her adventures with the heroes that protect their world, had a few laughs hearing some funny moments from the stories too.

It did help a little making him feel better since he was filled with anxiety and fear. Not because of Harley but because of what going to come soon when he returns to Gotham. Sandra, probably would be ripping apart Gotham trying to find him especially with the help of those ninjas he saw. Re-entering Gotham basically gave a person the whole spiel of what is all about.

Driving up to his apartment, usually he would be happy to know that he's gonna just lay back and watch TV or play games but instead, he felt a pit form in his stomach. Harley kissed him on the cheek to calm and it worked a little but the pit in his stomach was still there. Both of them got out of the car and walked into the complex with Harley receiving strange looks for her appearance. She made sure to keep her eye on every person they passed by. Making sure no ninja of Sandra comes and suddenly attacks her.

(Y/N) told Harley to stand behind and not do anything rational that'll end in both of them killing each other.

As they enter his apartment(probably should clarify that I'm still using 'his apartment' instead of 'there apartment' because it the status of there relationship hasn't solidify) (Y/N) found that nothing has changed and everything was still left in the exact spot but with no one there. He continues to go inside with Harley following behind and closing the door, he went down the hall towards his bedroom expecting to see Sandra there.

He was right, he found the door wide open and given a view of Sandra sitting at the foot of his bed with a familiar white box right by her. The first box Harley had sent to him when she first chose to be a crime fighter and get him back. He knew it was the first because it was the only one wrapped in ribbons. He was surprised to see the box since he had tossed all of them in the garbage, guessed he must of have missed one in the heat of the moment.

The contents were visible and it did make (Y/N) smile at the gifts Harley have sent from the past, a bar of his favorite candy and a DVD remastered version of 'The land before time'. His most favorite movie from his childhood(anyone? Anyone remember that movie?).

Although there was one more thing from the box and that was something that Sandra was holding in her own hands. A piece of paper with words written across it, he wasn't what was written on it from this distance and had a little curiosity to see what it said.

"Hey, (Y/N) it's me Harleen Quinzel, yeah, I know I told you I changed my name but….I feel that well help" as if hearing his thoughts Sandra starts reading the piece of paper in her hands "I know that you don't want anything to do to me ever since I caused you so much pain and misery but I honestly can't bring myself to forgetting you. Ever since I finally I got a hold of myself and started to piece back together my life or better the remnants I have left I realized that there one piece missing. You. Corny and stupid yes but you…..you made life bearable, alone was all I felt before I met you and after that it was just pure bliss of happiness I've felt everyday. I miss those days, I want those days back so badly. Please, please, give me another chance. Sincerely Harleen Quinzel. P.S. a little gift of your most favorite candy and childhood movie."

She tossed the paper into the box "truly disappointing Miss Quinzel, made yourself sound so desperate at the end of it" Sandra taunted.

Harley growled and stepped forward looking ready to start a fight but was stopped by (Y/N) who blocked her from stepping closer. She stopped and stepped back "Sandra, I-" he was caught off by her.

"I already know what you are going to say (Y/N), I've heard of what you and that clown talked about" she said "about us...the relationship you started with me and the relationship you just rekindled with her" she pushed herself off the foot of the bed and walked over to (Y/N) and looked deeply into his eyes focusing only on him and ignoring Harley presence "do you truly want to do something like this? Truly think that something like this would work?" she asked.

He looked at Sandra and then to Harley to see her smile that basically said "no matter what happens, I'll be by your side" looking back to Sandra he inched closer until there was no space between and closed his eyes.

"Sandra…..I know what I'm asking is possibly the most greedy and stupid thing any man could but I don't want to lose you even after the short time we knew each other you helped me end the pain and anxiety that has been stuck with me" he took a deep breath than continued "I can't tell Harley to leave because she has come a long way and the pain I caused her from ignoring the things she did to show she changed" Harley smiled hearing him declare it in front of Sandra, a little shimmer of hope inside her that she just leaves without a second thought.

She couldn't see her face because of where she is standing and how (Y/N) stood in front of Sandra holding her close. It made her a little jealous to see it. She saw Sandra mover her arms under (Y/N) and wrap them around his torso "you" Sandra croaked "in my life I've only had one goal in my life, become the greatest martial artist in the world, but after joining the League of Assassin's and going on my journey, pieces of me, of who I used to be were chipped away because of the horrors of the world we live in" she laughed scaring both (Y/N) and Harley.

He opened his eyes to see Sandra's eyes closed tightly like she was imagining or remembering the greatest and worst memories "I've became an empty shell with hatred and violence towards the world, nothing more but yet when I felt your touch, when I heard your voice speak with nothing but truth I've felt jealousy because of how you still smiled after the horrors you face" she laughed again and opened her teary brown eyes. She tried her best to continue but there was a struggle to speak "y-you someone who was weaker, more naive, and somehow you make me feel happy…... I don't want it to go away" it gave him the answered he needed. He didn't want her to continue and actually say "yes" thoroughly but she was already in a terrible state.

The hold lasted for about 30 minutes before Sandra let go of him. He didn't mind, he was happy that it went more better than he had thought. Sandra, now wiping away the stains of tears left behind on her cheeks stepped out to call off the search she had instructed her subordinates to do.

Harley, who was still waiting patiently, tapped his shoulder to finally get his attention "sorry about that but thanks for being patient and ok with….this" he felt a little strange thinking about the whole ordeal. Having two beautiful and strong woman as his girlfriend's seemed like the little fantasy he had in highschool when he day dreamed about. Now it was a reality and he was nervous.

Harley felt it and smiled at the familiarity, kinda reminded her when he was nervous when meeting her parents. It was the funniest thing she had ever seen never in her life have she seen a man be so scared in front of her folks. There genuinely nice people, all the way to the core. Which made it the most fun to watch stutter and apologize for nothing.

But that was completely different so she immediately went into action to help him. She got close to him just like him and Sandra were just were causing him to focus completely on her. Brushing her lips against his and she continued further pushing him onto the bed. He knew where this was going and stopped it. He pushed Harley and him apart "Harley, I don't think we should be doing this now" she silent him by placing her index finger on his lips.

"just allow this to happen (Y/N), besides I'll make it quick."

Preventing him from making anymore objections by closing the distance between them again and kiss. More intense and passionate this time though and more action as she moved her hands away from his neck down to his pants to unbutton and take off his shirt and boxers.

(Y/N), much to his shame, ended up losing himself in the kiss and actually participated with her without a second thought. He started moving to unclipping the straps of Harley's top and pulling down her skirt along with leggings. She giggled as he did come to moments of trouble when trying to take them off which she helped when it happened.

When they're naked skin touched again they felt ecstatic electricity pulse. He could feel his member harden from the sensation of being this close to Harley again and Harley felt her own womanhood get wet from the anticipation of the good fucking she had oh so waited for.

(Y/N) gasped when he felt a strong and slender soft hand grabbed his cock began to stroke "oh~ how a big surprise this is~" both Harley and (Y/N) broke there kiss as they were shocked and scared to hear Sandra speaking over them in this position. Fearing the worst that she would probably kill them for doing something like this after she had just left the room. But no, instead she also participated too with them.

Harley now gasped too feeling two fingers slide into her pussy "oh my, you haven't had anyone for a while huh? These walls are tight" (Y/N) tried hair best to suppress his groans from Sandra stroking his fully erect member but Harley made no effort in hiding the pleasure she was receiving from her and moaned lowly "a bit shocked to see me join so soon? Well when came in here to see you two getting ready to have sex I was a bit angry to see him like that but then I realized this was gonna happen sooner or later so I decided to just-" she stopped stroking his member and quickly began fingering Harley fast making her moan one again and cum on her fingers "-join you on this fun" she went close behind Harley and brought up her two wet finger and immediately Harley latched onto them with her mouth them sucking off her juices.

Harpy gave (Y/N) the attention he needed and positioned herself just above his member and slid down. She breathed in a small amount of air and leaned back taking a moment for herself 'god, I needed this' Harley leaned back forward looking into (Y/N) eyes which is filled with lust and started to quickly move her hips.

She didn't start off slow or tease him, no because she needed this more than (Y/N). In full honesty she was never satisfied when her and Joker had do the do. So years worth of lust and deviance built up inside her and she is finally going to let it all out.

(Y/N) placed his hands on Harley's hips and started thrusting upwards to add even more pleasure to both of them as his tip kiss her hymen. The loud moans was silenced by (Y/N) as he pulled Harley and him closer again into a kiss. Sandra moved away from them and layed on her side on the other side of the bed watching them. She could see the fiery lust in Harley and (Y/N).

She would be lying if she said she wasn't aroused a little to see her mate fucking another woman. Seeing him thrust into her made herself shiver and wish that it would just end quickly for her so she could get him. Sandra knew she had to wait and in the meantime she had to give herself her own form of pleasure. She reached down under her pants and panties to finger herself and watch as both finish and cum.

Harley broke the kiss and shot up straight but still jumping up and down on (Y/N) manhood "ah! Finally I'm gonna cum!" she yelled. Surprising both (Y/N) and Sandra, even more so the neighbors above and below them. (Y/N) could feel himself creeping towards the edge himself feeling himself draw closer to filling up Harley with his cum with each thrust he made. Harley was a lot more closer since she it had been a very, long, long time since she was given a good fucken.

She stopped halfway up and threw her head back feeling herself finally cum while (Y/N) continued thrust upward in a quick speed. Adding more waves to pleasure to her orgasm. (Y/N) groaned feeling himself finally release and fill up Harley's womb causing her to perk up and her eyes roll into the back of her head.

She twitched for a few seconds before falling done onto (Y/N) who gently pushed her off onto the side. He wasn't tired yet and sure as hell wasn't finished in the least and Sandra was quite happy about that. He sat up and looked over his shoulder seeing Sandra without clothing and slowly moved over behind him. She latched her left arm over his torso kissing his neck and reached out with her right grabbing his dick.

She continued kissing upwards until there lips met, First time they had a sex he learned that she was someone who enjoyed for play and patience. Something (Y/N) did find difficult to be since Sandra was just so amazing at giving pleasure. She moved away stopping the kiss and whispered closely into (Y/N) ear "lay down" following the orders he obviously couldn't ignore the laid back down onto the bed blanket.

Sandra was now looking down at (Y/N) cock which was twitching with anticipation and (Y/N) was looking up at Sandra dripping wet pussy which also begging for attention. He knew what to do and moved into action by wrapping his arms and her legs and opening her wet folds with his fingers leaned upwards plunging his tongue into her wet snatch. Her head shot up and sighed feeling the small waves of pleasure from his actions and return the favor doing almost the same thing. She first grabbed the shaft of his harden cock giving it a few strokes making it twitch then lowered down giving his head a small kiss before enveloping it into her mouth licking around the head. (Y/N) groaned suppressing him from thrusting upward. He moved one index down messaging her clitoris causing her to pull away from his head and moan.

Sandra gave it a few more long strokes around his shaft before moving back down again taking in his head first and stopped, then started steadily taking inch by inch of his dick teasing him. When she had his entire cock in her mouth lifted her head almost off his member only having his head in her mouth before taking it in again. She sucked on his cocked and licked all around his and shaft making him struggle to focus on licking her pussy.

She felt his struggle continuing to pleasure her when she gave him a the best blow job he ever had. But he didn't derailed completely as he pushed two fingers deep into her pussy and started to pumping in and out while licking up her juices, Sandra gasped which made her gag and cough but still continued. Just like earlier with Harley, he felt himself come closer and closer to cumming. Sandra was too. She felt his cock twitched a few times in her mouth as she took in his entire member. He felt it too because of her walls closing tight around his fingers and muscles tensing up.

When she felt his cock swell up with the intent to release she did one last drop taking in his whole member one last time to have every last drop of his semen. (Y/N) moved his wet fingers away from her pussy and continued to dart his tongue in and out of her pussy pushing her over the ledge, same with him. Sandra closed her lisp tight trying to make sure no cum seeped through her lips and attempted to take all of it as it shot up. But some still spurted out of her mouth. When she came (Y/N) was able to lick up every juice that squirted out of her.

He felt Sandra clean off the leftover of his fluid before moving off of him. (Y/N) and Sandra changed their positions quickly.

Sandra laid on her side with one leg over his shoulder and his tip just at her entrance. He gave her a longing kiss before sliding into her tight and wet snatch making both of them. (Y/N) started to go at a good pace first but slowly began to move his hips much more faster the longer it last. He moved down latching onto her big bust licking and sucking on her tits pushing her even closer, the same as for (Y/N) as thrust faster and faster feeling the same surge coming up. Sandra moved her leg off his shoulder and wrapped both around his waist bringing them closer. She then wrapped her arms around (Y/N) neck shoving his face into her bosom and locking her legs even tighter as he stopped and cummed inside her.

She held him like that for only a couple of minutes before letting go of him resting on the bed. He moved up to her and kissed her again and then hugged her close to himself "that was…..good" she giggled wrapping her arms around him "yeah, it was" (Y/N) looked over behind Sandra to see Harley sleeping naked form and back into the eyes of the woman in his arms "you sure you will really be ok with something like this?" he asked.

She rested her head on his strong chest taking a moment of silence before answering "It will be hard but I well get used to it but….just don't focus all your attention on that sick little clown" he chuckled a little and kissed her forehead gently rubbing her bare back "Don't worry I won't do that to you Sandra I will never do something like to you never forget that" he didn't see it but Sandra smiled again just from hearing his words. Both closed their eyes just enjoying the closeness between them and the intimate moment they had.

Before even (Y/N) could fall asleep he heard her whisper to him "I love you."

"I know, I love you too."

(Author Note)

I apologise if the Lemon scene was bad but it still pretty new to me and I'm still practicing it. Please leave a Review/Comment about my story and what you thought about it! Hope you enjoyed!


	3. One Night in Skellige

The Witcher 3:Wild Hunt

Ciri X Male Reader X Yennefer

Cheers and singing was all that could be heard in Skellige as the inhabitants had choose to celebrate after the battle of the Wild Hunt. although this celebration didn't automatically happen because of the passing of the many warriors that died that day, especially the Jarl of Ard Skellige. Crach an Craite. Many mourned, many prayed, and many made offerings to the gods and goddesses to take them with opening arms and welcome them with a feast of the ages. The mourning didn't last long as they looked to celebrate those who had survived and to cheer the names of the one that gave their lives for the safety of Skellige and stopping the end of the world. But few will truly know the reasons as to why the Wild Hunt came to Skellige and those few had join in there mourning and celebration as it was well earn.

Geralt of Rivia was the one who most indulge in the celebration of the winning battle after everything he had to go through to find his daughter, Ciri. He doesn't regret everything that happened in his search for Ciri nor resent her for it as he had helped and saved many people on his path to find her. He knew if he didn't meet some of them they would have probably met a terrible faith such as death. A good example of this is the bloody baron, the poor sod would have probably live the rest of his days in pain and misery not knowing where or what happened to his wife and daughter. The witcher felt more sympathy to the man now that his hard journey is over and now he could relax and enjoy himself along with his lover.

Triss Merigold.

You have heard right. Geralt of Rivia, the witcher that was known for having infamous relationships with sorceress and more specifically a raven haired one had finally committed himself to only one. Triss. He did so after both him and Yennefer went and looked for the jinn that they thought were lost to the waters of Skellige. They used the jinn to break the magical bond between him and her when Geralt had wished for them to always be destined for each other. He believed that he would love her no matter what even if the bond between them was broken by the jinn but when it did….something changed in him and Yennefer saw it. Surprisingly it didn't end with Geralt getting cascade magical attacks but instead they left with _neutral_ understanding. Emphasis on neutral.

No one was told about this but they certainly knew about it whenever they both were in the same room together especially when they converse between each other. But they moved past it as they couldn't use that to distract them from the objective to find Ciri but now since it was over, Geralt celebrated with Triss and Yennefer drank from afar with the look of envy and jealousy. After the fight Triss and Geralt had gotten together in full comment relationship where they saw the only way to end it was till there death, something Yennefer snickered at.

"Cheers for Crach an Craite! For the warriors! And for the iron maidens!" she felt a little annoyance build inside her as she began to hear them chuckle and roar in cheers for the fallen. She did feel like she was in great debt for there valory fighting but seeing them cheer there names like drunken slobs didn't show any signs of respects. Just goes to show that she wasn't Skellige material. She continued to scan the room while taking small sips from her wine glass in hand as she tries to find a person to converse with and help enjoy with the celebration. But she couldn't find anyone that would help her through the night and she was finding it hard to do so when a drunk comes up and attempts to converse with slurring words and disgusting alcoholic breath. After a few cups of wine to drown out her disappointment Yennefer was about to up and leave the party without even a single word but something had caught her eye as she was about to step out the door from the main hall.

A very young ashen haired woman pulling her (H/C) lover right behind her away from the party to there private room in the corridors. She was intrigued and decided to follow them to see what is to happen. She remembered when she came into first contact with _him_ , Ciri's lover.

She and Geralt actually came across him when they were in Novigrad looking for Dandelion and bumped into him on his way out of the city. When they did come into contact she immediately could tell that were something off about the young man, the first thing she found strange was that she couldn't read his mind. It was closed off. The second was the aura that surrounded him it held welcoming and kindness something that she was glad to see after entering Novigrad but there was also a hint of unwavering and dangerous power. They only exchanged a few words before he excused himself and said he had to be somewhere else. It was right after he left that the witch hunters had come running around the area looking for the young man who had broken the temples dungeon. Needless to say that they were surprised and shocked to hear how much chaos he had caused in Novigrad.

Apparently the young lad had released the witches, warlocks and alchemist that the guards of the eternal fire had captured over the last couple of months along with a few inhumans. He also made the bold move of assassinating higher ups and vandalize many shrines of the eternal fire. He had the biggest bounty in the entire country and almost every guard, every witch hunter, and every worshiper was out for his head. Geralt and Yennefer found it surprising that he had purposely shown his appearance to the public, both called him an idiot for it.

They found out that he was looking for Ciri too as when Geralt had saved Dandelion from the witch hunters. Dandelion claimed that he expected Geralt to have saved him from the dungeon after their little meet and greet. That raised alarm in both of them as Geralt explained to Dandelion that he had never visited him in the dungeons of the temple of the eternal fire. They obviously told him to explain everything that had happened, from the vault heist towards the current meeting with 'Geralt' in the dungeons. Needless to say they were on high alert and wasted no time heading to Skellige via teleportation, much to Geralt dismay. They didn't meet when they arrived at Skellige but did have to attend a funeral of the last king of Skellige(and solve a bloody mystery of the berserker's release during the party).

They didn't meet until they went to Kaer Morhen after Geralt was given a letter by the Baron's right hand man in Vellen when he went back to get Uma. which simply read.

 _To Geralt of Rivia, I assume now that you I am following the same thread that you have in the past three months. I will tell you now that you have no worries to think I am with allegiance with any faction existing in this plain of existence. Including the Wild Hunt. My only allegiance is towards Ciri and wish to save her from the Wild Hunt and suffer a terrible fate so I came to help find her after a Sage came and took her here. Meet me at Kaer Morhen, I'm should already be helping everyone prepare to remove the curse on Uma._

 _Sincerely from the Son of Loki, a Trickster, (Y/N) (L/N)._

When Yennefer met him she had divided opinions about him as because he had been nothing but a mystery to her and a little headache in her journey. But he had grown on her as he did prove useful and fully competent when it came to preparing the ritual and gathering the necessary ingredients. Everyone else was the same at first but they had much shorter tolerance with mystery and strangers so they already had there sword drawn and ready to strike. But he immediately shed light of who he is and why he was helping them.

(Y/N) (L/N), a demi-god from another dimension. One where Ciri had spent time in and grew quite intrigue by the world since it had similar supernatural properties but with different…...showings. His world has similar supernatural monsters and magics but as he put it they were just shitty knock offs to the monster in there world. Except for himself as he proclaim. He met Ciri when he was apparently checking on the eternal loop of Skoll and Hati to see if they were still chasing there 'targets'. He found her in the woods passed out from exhaustion and bruises with a few cuts, he was kind enough to take her to a hospital to get her the medical attention she needed. It was just one romantic story after another when she had woken up and found him holding her sword which ironically did cause a little fight to happen.

Half of them didn't believe his story as some of them had questions about his world and how things were over there. He told them everything without holding back, there religions, there god's, there monsters, and there technological advances which was hard to believe.

After everything that happened after this when Ciri returned they found that he was wasn't lying as when she waked through the portal she had made and saw (Y/N), she leaped and crashed him down with a hug and several kisses. It was obvious that both had missed each other and Yennefer and Triss found it sweet. But it was cut short do to the fact that the Wild Hunt was following right behind and they all needed to prepare for battle.

(Not gonna lie, don't want to draw this out any longer so I am just gonna continue on where we left off with Yennefer).

Ciri ran through the halls at a ex alliterating rate while pulling on (Y/N) arm while giggling and laugh. He was seeing a whole new woman before him when he first met her she had a serious aura around her that seemed to cause her to constantly look over her shoulder and distant herself from everyone, but now she was freed, she was more energetic and hyper more than ever and he loved every part about it. Simply because she was happy to enjoy without worrying of a mythical army looking for her. She barged through the doors of their private room and closed the door behind them and turned her attention to her lover. She shorten the distance between embracing his hold as they stood before one another "this….this is something I actually never thought would happen" she whispered pressing her forehead against his.

"Never thought what would happen?" he asked her as his hands move down away from her shoulder down to her hips. He couldn't help but fall into a trance when he looked at her, plus there was the fact that the room were beautifully decorated with candles and flowers hanging around the ceiling and walls. He was surprised to see snacks and wine set up at the end of the bed on a small table.

She closed her eyes "never thought that i'll be freed from the Wild Hunt, never thought that I'll be back home, and…." she opened her eyes looking at (Y/N) as if it has been ages since she had seen him "and I'd never thought that I'd ever see you again. I'm sorry that I left without saying a word it's just that the Wild Hunt was close and I couldn't endanger you an-" he silenced her with a kiss.

He pulled away smiling "don't dwell on the past, we're here together now. In the present. So let's enjoy it."

"Yes, let's"

She locked lips with and jumped onto nearly catches him off balance just like she did back at Kaer Morhen when she stepped through the portal. But he held his balance and carried her to the large bed without ceasing or stopping the heated kiss. Dropping her onto the bed making laugh out loud and continued the heated kiss both began to remove articles of their clothing feeling them self run short on patience to begin the foreplay. He had begun first as he moved her hands to her breast and began to message them before moving down to her folds and slipped his finger inside her and message her clitoris with his thumb. She moan with her hips jolting feeling the amazing spasms of pleasure when he began to message her clitoris and push in and out of her womanhood.

Not want to leave him out and be the only one having she reached down and wrapped her slender hands around his harden shaft. His breath hitched when he felt her soft hands grip his member strongly and began to slowly jerking earning in his sounds of pleasure, although it was a little less than what she was feeling. They began to kiss again and (Y/N) slowly moved over her and position himself over her. He stopped his own work which caused Ciri to break the kiss and look down, she looked back up with a smirk and helped guide his manhood into her tight and wet snatch.

Ciri inhaled as she felt his head penetrate through her, she pulled her hand away and let him take on his movements which he did with a single thrust making her yelp. The stop of motion didn't last as long as he slowly began to good pace in slow small thrusts but with each passing minute his thrusts become long with him pulling away with only his tip in her before plunging forward. Soon he was making fast pace thrust causing her to yell and moan loudly which brought more joy and pleasure and made go a little faster in pace. She wrapped her legs around his waist and began to rotate her hips to receive more ghastly pleasure in his movements. He wrapped his arms around her torso and kissed her loving this moment as they proclaim and show their love for each other in a passionate and loving way. This moment was built up for a long long time and was nearly bursting when he felt her own lips connect with hers when she launched at him at Kaer Morhen.

He felt Ciri own nails dig into his back causing him some pain but did cause him a little more excitement than he would personally and comfortably admit. Especially to Ciri. he got the message and felt himself build up inside him and from how Ciri was he would guess that she was too. "AAAHHH!" she screamed climaxing along with (Y/N) who only kissed her when he exploded in her pussy. She kissed back softly feeling her own tense body slowly relax. He leaned her back down onto the soft surface of the cushioned bed and pulled out of her before falling to the side of her and pulled her close.

They just had the most pleasurable moment in there lives and was exhausted but it didn't stop them as Ciri pulled herself over him and locked lips with him. Even if they were exhausted they felt their own energy replenish for another round, he smacked her ass and Ciri pulled a little shaken "what? Didn't like that my queen?" he asked in a playful tone.

Ciri only smiled back "quite the opposite actually" she said.

"I would expect as much".

Ciri and (Y/N) moved off the bed and onto their feet within seconds both hopping on different sides of the bed, (Y/N) instantly used his own powers to dress them both and grabbed Ciri sword and tossed it to her which she caught and pulled out her blade in a reading fighting stance. He was about ready to summon and make some monsters he had seen in this world to attack the intruder(which he really wanted to after seeing there capabilities). But sadly he couldn't test these new monsters in his caliber as he let his own defenses down as did Ciri when they see the person standing by their rooms opened door. She was leaning right by the door frame with a wine bottle in hand looking quite pleased with herself which confused them. Tension slowly rise in the room as both Ciri and (Y/N) had trouble with the thoughts that were currently going through there head as to why Yennefer abruptly entered the room and held no shock as to what they were doing.

Ciri broke the dread silence which seemed to have cause Yennefer great joy "Y-Yen, what exactly are you doing? Or more specifically why did you come in without knocking. I know for a fact that you of all people respect and believe in decent manners" she said trying her best not to raise her voice because of the special and very private moment they were just having.

But she didn't answer the question Ciri had just asked.

Instead she simply closed the door in the room and began to walk towards (Y/N) swaying her hips obviously showing off her curves. She had gotten uncomfortably close to the trickster as he felt her breathing hit his skin which made him stir in where he stood and could heavily smell her perfume lilac and gooseberries. She leaned further right by his ear much to dismay and attempts to step back and licked his earlobe causing him to tingle and immediately teleport right behind a shock and angry Ciri.

"What the hell?!" he yelled wiping his ear.

"Ok, enough of this playtime. Why are you here? If you came to visit then could you please reschedule for another time because you have interrupted something very private" she growled obviously unpleased from Yennefer actions.

Yennefer only giggled and walked around the bed towards them "I came to Skellige to show my sympathy and join in the celebration to show my respect and gratitude for them helping us but I guess I might want to indulge myself a little more on something else other than wine and food" she told coming up to Ciri and uncorking the bottle of wine plus took a deep swig from it. Both were confused and was about fed up as she alluded why she was here. But abruptly and without warning took another step further and wrapped one arm around Ciri thin hips and pulled her closed to forcibly kiss and let the wine slip from her mouth to Ciri. The sudden move caused Ciri and shocked which left her no other choice but to swallow and drink the wine, within a few seconds she felt the beverage take affect. When she was done with the ashen haired woman she shot her hand forward shooting a magic blast and did no effect mentally or emotionally. But it took a few seconds for the spell she cast to take full affect on his body, a spell that was the simplest one to cast but most effective and hard to deflect or dispel for all beings.

"I was watching you two young ones going at it from the door and I must say you both show some promising skill" she said in a lustful voice "is there still cum here?" she asked running her black gloved hand downward and gracefully run it up between Ciri making the young woman quiver and moan in a low tone.

The wine she just swallowed is a strong one, something that even Geralt would have trouble drinking since it was best and strongest ingredients. It was a wine called ' _le parfum du loup'_ the properties in it has caused the body to burn for the need of pleasure and cloud there mind from judgement. But there was no worry as Yennefer bound her to only this room. The spell she caste held the similar effects on (Y/N), she stepped by Ciri and pulled the young man towards her to connect their lips together for hungry kiss. A physical contact she has been yearning for for quite a while and she loved every moment of it. She pushed down onto the bed and parted away from contact standing right by Ciri who she began messing with her other gloved hand by reaching behind and rubbed her sweet pussy through her leather pants.

"Stay a good girl and I promise you will get what you want" she whispered into her ear it was all too much for Ciri as it had almost caused her to jump on (Y/N) and continued where they left off. But sheer thought of another joining nearly sent her over the edge, although if she was being truthful with herself she would have rather have Cerys or Priscilla. Although there was no question about it right now, Yennefer was the one in control right now.

Yennefer wasted no time removing everyone clothing as she used magic again to vanish them away leaving everyone in the room naked. (Y/N) girth pointing straight pulsing and twitching waiting for anticipation, Ciri pussy ached with the need for attention to as it had wet stream going down her leg. She smiled knowing she is in control of this sweet sexual moment. "Stay my little sweetheart" she said trailing her finger under Ciri chin and moved her attention to the young man in front of her who waited silently and patiently.

She moved and straddle him pressing her her own wet snatch against his twitching manhood teasing him by making slow grinds. He grabbed her hips with strong grip and moved her up to thrust his manhood into her but was stopped as she used magic again and made magic chains throwing his hands up above his head. Swinging her index in his face "no,no,no,no,no a bad, bad thing to do" she said said leaning downward kissing his lips and whispered "now it's gonna be worse". She said her hand glowing a light red making his physical senses much stronger and more sensible to every touch but also cast one of the personal spells the with hold from cumming.

He groaned feeling her soft wet folds grind against his girth and felt himself shiver when he felt her soft finger trail down his chest and trace around bulbous. She loved to watch him squirm and struggle under her. Feeling that she has teased him enough and felt herself actually grow inpatient to feel only a little pleasure. She positioned herself over the head of his cock and slowly slid down her shaft moaning from the feel of it entering her. It was only half way when (Y/N) bucked his hips upwards giving a very pleasant surprise and helped with the motion by slamming down. She couldn't hold the elegant persona in this as she bet her lip to not allow a moan leave her lips and ravage like animal but she found difficult, either because he was a bit bigger than Geralt or it had been just too long since she got some. It can be either of the two.

"AH!-" she clapped her hand over her mouth as her body shudder with another wave of pleasure course through her. She felt a pair small breast press against her back and one arm wrap around her middle torso to cup one of her breast and another slide down to rub her clitoris. She didn't need to guess to know that it was Ciri doing this and leaving a trail of kisses up on her neck, the one hand that was cupping and feeling her breast grabbed Yen's chin and brought her's and Ciri lips together into a kiss. Both of them exploring each others mouth.

(Y/N) thrusts began to get faster and faster as her inner wall muscles clenched around his manhood. Yen's own movement also increased as well in slamming down on his girth. She broke the kiss with Ciri and actually finally lost herself in the moment breaking her concentration which also broke the spells that held (Y/N) and stopped him from his climax. Ciri in the last few thrusts she quickly smacked Yen's perfectly shaped ass sending Yen climax and moaning in a deafening yell. The look on Yen's face and her sweet yell was enough for him to explode and fill her womb with his cum mixing it together with her juices.

"Thank you" she said in pure bliss falling off to the side of him. Ciri moved down between yen's legs licking up the juices between her thighs before moving to her folds which had (Y/N) cum slowly pour out. She stuck her tongue into Yen's pussy making the raven haired sorceress body jolt feeling Ciri tongue cleaning up her inner walls and definitely knew Yen was close to climax again after the recent fuck. She her clitoris again making her climax again.

(Y/N) watched with amusement and jealousy seeing his own lovers tongue lap around between the sorceresses legs. He felt his member slowly begin to rise again from the scenery before him, it was right after Ciri made Yen climaxed again that she looked over to her boyfriend. She smiled wickedly at him and wiped some of the juices off her face with her index finger then brought it to her lips tasting it.

"Mmm, ready for round two with me my sweetheart?"

 _Several hours later…._

"Mmmmm" he shuffled around the bed reaching himself trying to find someone and when he felt his hand brush against the familiar soft and smooth skin he reached out and pulled them close. The torches and fireplace burned out somewhere in the middle of the night and he had no will to get up to relit them or even use his own power to light them. So he got the next best thing, his sweet Ciri. He chuckled on how silly it sounded to him but felt such happiness when he thought about it. The night before was still burned into his memory, it was such fun and insane. Especially when Yennefer entered the fray.

The sleepiness that captivated his mind suddenly vanished when he remembered that Yennefer, the sorceress had joined them in there active and pleasurable activities. Especially watching them silently behind the door which shook his very core. He would have never believed that she would do something so deviant and perverted in his entire life. Then again he doesn't really know her that well.

His mind into shock as he moved from his sleeping position and shot up starling Ciri and someone else that awoke too that was moving behind him. Ciri rubbed her eyes but moved her hand up to her forehead feeling the pain of a terrible hangover that felt like it was slowly killing her.

"(Y/N)? Why the hell are you being so rowdy? I'm really not in th-" she stopped mid-sentence when her emerald green eyes finally opened to look at the scene before her. When she locked her eyesight with the familiar blue orbs who held the same kind of shock. Yennefer didn't say anything, Ciri didn't say anything, nor did (Y/N) as he never thought he would be in this type of situation. The same kind of tension slowly flooded the room but this time nobody had anything to say or do, not even Yen who seemed like the type of person to only respond quickly with a witty remark or good/bad solution. But it seemed like she didn;t have a response for this nobody did, but what would ever happened or whoever spoke first will obviously well determined what will happened next. Whether it would end with them never speaking of this ever happening again or it would mean that this will lead to something more than a night of fun and pleasure.

(AUTHOR NOTE)

This was something I wanted to do for so long, I have always wondered exactly why everyone praised the witcher game as a masterpiece and after playing it I understood why it was loved by all. Especially with the characters who seemed to be just cool and epic in there own way. Ciri definitely caught my eye because of her beauty and epic power plus her personality that showed she had no time for bullshit and is always honest. This would've originally be just a Ciri One Shot but I found this writer challenge thing talking about making a One Shot of both Ciri and Yennefer. Hopefully my Lemon scene making was a little better in this.

If you wondering I ended it like this is because I remembered reading and talking to a certain author on Wattpad named UnderMySkin. Most of her Reader Insert One Shots ended in vague tones that made it your choice to choose how the story continued or even ended. So I thought I would do the same thing on this one.


End file.
